Vampiresa por obligacion
by m3xiiii
Summary: La vida de los humanos es corta pero la de un vampiro es eterna a un así yo deseo ser mortal para así poder sacar mi marca de trasformada y escapar de ese monstruo que me obligo a ser Vampiresa se bien que es algo imposible ...nunca dejare de ser una zatvoru igual que nunca dejare de luchar por ser libre y dueña de mi misma
1. Un chico inocente

**_Mi nueva historia ...oficialmente la de venganza estará parada asta que la inspiración regrese mientras tanto les traigo otra historia... no se si les gustan las cosas de vampiros pero a mi me gustan ...algunas... mejor dicho solo ..dos animes por los cuales me decidí a escribir esta historia con los encantadores personajes de corazón de melón pues me interesa mucho como encajare las personalidades de todos con la de un vampiro o un cazador todo depende ...bueno ya hable mucho aquí les dejo el primer capitulo y pronto subiré uno de asesina es que puse todos mis esfuerzos en escribir este y tengo escrito muy poco del capitulo 21 de asesina _**

**_espero algún comentario me haría mucha ilusión no os imagináis cuanto :P_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1 : _**

Hace millones de años cuando babilonia recién empezaba a ser construida ..la puerta del infierno se abrio entonces escapo un demonio que se quiso apoderar de la tierra robo el cuerpo de un humano y se llamo así mismo Micros ,fue por el mundo causando discordia y dolor a los humanos

El demonio tubo muchos hijos horrendas criaturas que fueron soltadas por el mundo pero Micros amaba mas que a nadie a dos de sus hijos Vamper y Bоўк los mas fuertes de sus hijos los cuales vieron morir a su padre en manos de un humana Asmina princesa del pueblo de Revis que según dicen los escritos fue bendecida por dios para acabar con Micros ...pero ese acto de rebelión provoco la ira de vamper pues consideraba a los humanos como ganado del cual podía alimentarse mientras воўк se sentía agradecido pues el quería a su madre y la admiraba pero su padre micros la asesino despiadada mente por lo que odiaba el trato que su padre daba a los humanos …

Vamper decidió asesinar a la muchacha mientras que воўк la protegió y salvo de su hermano causando una pelea entre razas pues cada uno ya tenia su familia y sus hijos los hijos de vamper fueron nombrados vampiros y lo de воўк fueron conocidos por el nombre de su padre воўк así empezó la gran guerra entre los vampiros y los воўк

Lose es difícil de creer de echo dicen que no existimos yo me llamo Anna Marchetti Copano y hace muchos muchos años como vosotros en otra época era una humana una chiquilla de 16 años normal ingenua ya que en esa época la ingenuidad era lo normal no sabíamos tantas cosas como los jóvenes de ahora pero ojala hubiera nacido en este tiempo no me hubieran convertido en una vieja con apariencia de niña de 16 años…. la verdad no quiero decir como nos llamáis vosotros… pero tengo que decirlo…(suspiro )... soy vampiresa…. pero encontrar de mi voluntad … seguro os preguntareis: ¿como puede ser vampiresa en contra de su voluntad?

Pues lo soy….y la explicación es simple … un vampiro de primera clase o lo que es lo mismo de raza pura no se por que ni como se enamoro de mi y me trasformo en un monstruo como el estuve bastantes años encerrada como un pájaro enjaulado asta que me escape desde entonces vivo huyendo de el ..los otros vampiros de otras familias sin contar a los cazadores de vampiros que odian a los humanos que se son trasformados se puede decir que e tenido y tengo una vida movida pero bueno hoy empiezo el instituto de nuevo en una nueva ciudad con nuevos compañeros y nuevos profesores

El nuevo instituto parece agradable me estuve dando una vuelta por el y no vi señales de vampiros ni de cazadores así que por ahora es segura ya veré si puedo quedarme todo el año en esta ciudad o tendré que huir como otras veces el año pasado me tuve que cambiar como cinco veces de ciudad por culpa de un cazador que lleva persiguiéndome años….. para vuestra información los cazadores no son humanos son mestizos normalmente son humanos con sangre de vampiro eso no quiere decir que se aya trasformado si no que su madre o padre eran humanos cuando fueron engendrados entonces nacieron sin la absurda necesidad de tomar sangre viven tanto como los vampiros y tienen nuestra misma fuerza ….eso si los primeros cazadores eran hermanos de los vampiros llamados воўк supuesta mente están extintos pero nunca se sabe ya que yo creía que los vampiros no existían y mírame alimentándome de sangre de animales de todas formas este año quiero aunque sea dos meses de paz

-bueno días (estaba en la sala de delegados buscando a un chico llamado nathaniel el cual era el delegado principal ) estoy buscando al delegado nathaniel le dije a una chica que tenia su cabello largo de color marrón y ojos celeste…. llevaba unos pasadores celestes del lado izquierdo de su cabeza … una cinta rosa atada al cuello…ademas de dos pulseras una rosa y otra dorada…. Tenia puesta una blusa celeste con flecos en la parte de abajo… al final de las mangas y al borde del cuello de la blusa… llevaba una minifalda con una abertura por el lado izquierdo y un estampado de flores

-buenos días (me sonrió con amabilidad ) soy Melody ayudo a Nathaniel en lo que necesita … lo siento mucho pero Nathaniel a estado un poco enfermo y a tenido que ausentarse unos días … dime¿ en que te puedo ayudar?

- la directora me a dicho que necesitaban la firma de mis padres me la dieron ayer y vengo a traer el papel con la firma y un consentimiento para que yo me haga cargo de las autorizaciones ademas de un numero al que pueden llamar si me pasa algo …extendí unos papeles a melody

- muy bien (miro la hojas que le avía dado ) Anna si necesitamos algo mas te llamara la directora ….

- gracias dije diciendo adiós con mi mano y saliendo de la sala

La verdad me siento estúpida actuando como una chiquilla de 16 años ya que tengo mas de 100 años de echo cuando llegue a los 100 deje de contar mis años pensé que en algún momento envejecería pero apenas aparento un año mas que cuando me convirtieron en un monstruo …la vida de vampiro es difícil pero agradezco que todas esas historias de que no soportan la luz solar , que somos debiles al ajo y que las cruces nos hacen daño son mentira es un alivio no solo eso es mentira si no que eso de que estamos muertos también lo es ya que nos dan por muertos porque cuando nos asustamos o estamos deprimidos nos baja la temperatura del cuerpo dejando nuestra piel fría como la de los muertos pero cuando estamos enfadados o de mal humos nos sube la temperatura bastante casi parece que tenemos fiebre por lo demás somo ``normales´´ quitando lo de que nos gusta beber sangre especialmente de humanos …tenemos mucha fuerza y vemos en la oscuridad …..tampoco nos diferencian tantas cosas

Mientras pensaba en la diferencia entre humanos y vampiros me choque con alguien y caí al suelo

-lo siento asido si querer ¿estas bien? Me dijo con miedo un chico que tenia su cabello marrón cortado estilo seta no pude ver sus ojos ya que llevaba unas gafas estilo culo de botella eran enormes tenia puesto una sudadera verde ademas de unos jeans simples de un tono azul fuerte llevaba una calculadora atada a su cintura me pareció extraño pero bueno para gustos colores

-no pasa nada (comente mientras me levantaba del suelo ) fue culpa mía le extendí la mano para que se levantara mientras le sonreía con amabilidad

-lo siento agarro mi mano y se levanto no se si escucho lo de que es culpa mía

-no pasa nada ….después de decirle eso me puse a caminar pero recordé que no se cual es mi aula entonces me di la vuelta y le hable de nuevo mientras el chico murmuraba algo para el mismo

-perdona ¿sabes donde esta el aula de 2º A? pregunte confusa y preocupada que sera lo que le pasa a ese chico

-si es mi clase( dijo con nerviosismo ) …. Te…..solo pude escuchar eso pues después hablo tan bajito que creí que se hablaba así mismo

-que bien que bayas a mi clase¿ puedes acompañarme? es que soy nueva y no se donde esta ni el baño comente con una sonrisa fingida pues el chico me pareció un poco extraño

-si claro …si quieres l ….volvió a pasar lo mismo me quiso decir algo pero no lo entendí hablo tan bajito

-no te escucho dije con seriedad parada enfrente de el

-¿ luego puedo enseñarte el instituto? Me pregunto pero todavía sonaba muy bajo

-si lo dices mas fuerte lo entenderé mejor dije aun mas seria

-¡¿LUEGO PUEDO ENSEÑARTE EL INSTITUTO?! Me dijo medio gritando en medio del pasillo entonces empezaron escucharse risas de la gente que pasaba por allí… meda a mi que este chico es de extremos

-¡ME ENCANTARA QUE ME ENSEÑES EL INSTITUTO!….. grite como el para que el muchacho no se sintiera mal pues me sentía culpable por que se rieron de el después empezamos a caminar por el pasillo repleto de taquillas en total silencio

- ¿te..gustan las galletas? Pregunto con vergüenza el muchacho

- me gustaban respondí pues era cierto me encantaban pero desde que soy vampiresa no siento el sabor de ninguna comida que no contenga sangre

-que pena dijo desanimado

-¿y a ti? ¿te gustan? Pregunte para intentar animarlo

-si me encantan tomo dulces de todo tipo sobretodo las galletas príncipe me encantan comento con alegría y muy animado

-eso esta bien por eso tienes un aroma tan dulce comente sin darme cuenta que el no podía oler el aroma de su sangre es dulce pero también tiene un ahora extraño como el de ese tipo pero mire como lo mire el no parece vampiro no irradia esas asquerosas feremonas

-¿Qué? ¿dulce? Me pregunto confuso

-si ¿teas echado alguna colonia con aroma dulce? dije para que cambiáramos de tema ya que no le puedo decir hola soy vampiresa y tu sangre tiene un aroma como de caramelo¿me dejas probar un poco? …como me gustaría decirle eso solo e tomado sangre de un cuerpo y asido de la de ese monstruo que me convirtió en esto

-no me echado colonia nenuco como siempre contesto olio las mangas de su gersei me parece tan inocente como yo cuando era humana

- a lo mejor se te pega el aroma de los dulces que tomas ….(el chico miro al suelo desanimado) pero me gusta te queda bien ese aroma deberías comprar una colonia con un aroma a dulce le dije con una sonrisa mientra seguíamos caminando por el pasillo

-esta es el aula separo enfrente de una puerta que tenia un cartel que ponía 2ºA

-genial (la puerta estaba abierta por lo que empece a caminar pensando que el muchacho me seguía pero no cuando mire para atrás para decirle algo me di cuenta que no estaba por lo que regrese a la puerta ) ¿Por qué no as entrado? Pregunte molesta pues me dejo sola

-pensé que querías hacer amigos …. Dijo desanimado mirando al suelo sujetando una mochila que llevaba a su espalda

-pero si ya tengo un nuevo amigo comente con una sonrisa pensando que el muchacho entendería la indirecta

-que bien me sonrió bastante deprimido….. este chico es muy mono hacia años que no conocía un muchacho como el…

-mi nuevo amigo es un chico que le gustan los dulces y pide perdón si te tira al suelo ademas cuando le dices que te hable mas fuerte grita en frete de todo el pasillo para que le escuches mientras decía todas esas cosas parecía el chico empezó a animarse y sonreír

-tienes un amigo muy raro dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-ya ¿y sabes que es lo mas raro? Pregunte con una expresión inocente

-¿Qué? Me dijo el muchacho mientras entrabamos al aula

-que no me a dicho su nombre dije con una sonrisa sentándome atrás del todo cerca de la ventana

-es cierto(se quito la mochila y la puso en el asiento al lado mía )soy kenthin pero la gente del instituto me llama ken dijo extendiéndome la mano

- yo soy Anna y mis amigos me llaman An bueno así me llamaban dije estrechando su mano entonces el joven se sentó a mi lado en la clase no avía nadie solo estábamos los dos esperando a que la campana de comienzo de clases sonara hablamos de muchas cosas como de la familia de kenthin de sus gustos …lo malo fue al tener que hablar de mi como siempre conté la mentira de que mis padres siempre están de viajes que vivo sola y le conté mis gustos excepto el gusto por la sangre claro esta ….pero todo acabo cuando un indeseables nos interrumpido

-¿Qué hace ken el cobarde sentado en mi sitio? Dijo un chico de cabello rojo como una cerilla con ojos grises…parecía algo rockero llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con una camiseta roja que tiene el logo de "Winged Skull" unos pantalones negros con cadenas y zapatillas rojas y blancas….ademas su sangre olía a vampiro olía muy parecida a la de el que me convirtió así que sera un pura sangre odio esto entro a un instituto y tiene que haber un pura sangre en el odio a estos tipos arrogantes y que se creen dueños de todo

-castiel se puso de pie kenthin asustado

-muy bien ahora tu amiga dijo señalándome….yo puedo soportar mucho menos que un pura sangre me de ordenes

-¿estas ciego o que? dije molesta apoyándome en la mesa mientras que el pelirrojo me miro asombrado seguro porque nadie le habla así gracias a esas asquerosas feromonas que irradia

-una valiente …mira nueva ..yo soy el que manda aquí si deseas vivir en paz levanta de ese asiento comento con un tono muy amenazante

-cuando un cerdo vuele me levantaré dije mirándole desafiante

-muy bien voy a darte una ostia que te mande volando así veras una cerda volar dijo después empujo y tiro al suelo a kenthin el que intento defenderme poniéndose enfrente de el pelirrojo el cual venia hacia mi y ese cerdo consiguió que kenthin se desmayara por lo que al no ver a nadie cerca y por la ira de ver a kenthin en el suelo me levante y le enseñe mis colmillos despidiendo unas feromonas de ira asombrando al chico de cabellos rojos que se quedo quieto entonces aproveche y le agarre con una mano por el cuello con mucha fuerza


	2. Suplicas escuchadas

**_Segundo capitulo y un nuevo personaje dentro de la historia... espero que disfrutéis leyendo _**

**_ gracias por los reviews me han ayudado a escribir este nuevo capitulo _**

**_ya me cometáis que pensáis de el capitulo y asta el próximo capitulo :P_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2:_**

Los vampiros de mi categoría no deberían ni soñar con ser mas que alimento para los pura sangre ya que eramos humanos ... después de ser convertidos nos sale una marca en el mismo sitio donde nos muerden el día que nos transforman ...para trasformarnos primero se muerden ellos y guardan parte de su sangre para luego introducir los colmillos en la piel de un humano entonces dejan fluir su sangre junto la nuestra gracias a eso nos sale una marca que depende de quien te muerde es de una forma u otra ...la cual dice al mundo entero que somos vampiros ya que el olor de nuestra sangre es parecido al de los humanos

La marca que tengo en mi cuerpo parece una luna encuarto creciente que asta parecería un tatuaje si no fuera porque es de un tono rojizo ...de echo tengo dos marcas una echa por los colmillos de el que me convirtió que esta situada en mi espalda cerca de mi hombro derecho mientras la otra esta echa artificialmente después de ser convertida me intente escapar tres veces y las tres me cogieron por lo que a la tercera el monstruo que me hizo la primera marca me volvió a marcar por segunda vez por intentar huir de el …

Fui llevada a su presencia nada mas ser encontrada cogió un hierro de marcar animales con el símbolo de una luna encuarto creciente y lo coloco en su chimenea mientras mando a uno de sus criados agarrarme para decirme mientras agarraba de nuevo el hierro...``tu me as obligado a acerté esto ...recuerda ...nunca te dejare escapar de mi ´´ después marco por la parte de atrás mi muñeca izquierda como si yo fuera un animal ...pero para que me quedara una marca tubo que repetir el proceso como unas 13 veces o esas llegue a contar pues las siguientes me desmaye del dolor ...de repetir tanto el proceso de quemar mi piel esta empezó a tardar en cicatrizar ...aunque podamos cicatrizar nuestras heridas en un segundo tanto repetir esa acción provoco que mi piel no pudiera regenerarse tan rápido como el me ería por lo que creo una marca de por vida que parece un tatuaje pero cualquier vampiro o cazador se daría cuenta que no loes por esa razón siempre yebo una muñequera tapando esa marca horrorosa ...al igual que nunca me pongo ropa que muestre la otra echa por sus colmillos

Estaba agarrando el cuello del pura sangre con fuerza con una de mis manos sin aflojar la ni por un instante...se bien que no lo matare pero si aguanto los suficiente para que alguien entrara a la aula estaría salvada después solo tendré que salir de la ciudad y escapar de nuevo...no pude pensar mucho en la situación o que hacer pues el pura sangre me empujo con uno de sus brazos yo diría que con bastante fuerza pues acabe chocando con la silla en la que momentos antes estaba sentada no medio tiempo a levantarme o decir algo pues el pelirrojo me agarro por el cuello...

-los Duktras como tu deberían aprender a respetar a la sangre pura al escuchar eso sentí mucha rabia y escupí en la cara al pelirrojo que soltó mi cuello y golpeo mi cara sacándome sangre entonces se limpio el escupitajo mientras yo me ponía de pie y lamia la sangre que salio de mi labio por el golpe que me avía dado

-yo soy Anna no una Duktras intenta recordarlo comente molesta entonce el chico soltó una carcajada

- ¿quien es tu amo ? me pregunto con arrogancia

-ya te dije que no soy una Duktras respondí mas molesta todavía

- sino me la muestras ( camino hacia mi y se movió con rapidez agarro mis muñecas con una mano y con la otra movió mi cabeza buscando en mi cuello alguna marca pero no encontró ninguna ) ¿donde tienes la marca ? tiro de mis muñecas con fuerza después me soltó pues quede de rodillas

- soy libre ...mi amo se canso de mi ...comente sin ponerme de pie con un tono humilde intentando aguantar mi rabia y ocultando mi orgullo ...es mejor mentir que seguir así me gana en fuerza y para el seria fácil averiguar la verdad

- así que no eres una Duktras si no una Protjeran ..( comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor mía ).. tu sangre debe ser malísima para que tu amo te convirtiera en una desterrada comento mientras pasaba unos de sus dedos por mi espalda

-si lo es conteste con la poca paciencia que me quedaba ...el pelirrojo se puso en frente mía y se agacho se quedo mirando mis ojos y yo como soy un poco tonta le mire también desafiante ...lo normal en una desterrada hubiera sido que yo mirara al suelo al ser mirada por un pura sangre pero tengo demasiado orgullo ...yo no soy una Duktras o lo que es lo mismo esclava yo soy lo que ellos llaman zatvoru una humana encadenada creo que el lo noto pues acerco sus labios a mi oreja con sus colmillos visibles

-¿ Que tal si vemos si todo lo que dices es cierto? ...susurro en mi oreja haciéndome sentir un escalofrió entonces no pude aguantarlo mas ...el pelirrojo estaba pensando en beber mi sangre y apoderarse de mis recuerdos ...antes muerta que otro pura sangre se atreva a tocar mi sangre empuje al chico con todas mis fuerzas haciéndolo llegar asta la mesa del profesor dándose con ella ...no tardo en levantarse pero tuve suerte pues sonó el timbre de la clase despertando a kenthin y provocando que los demás alumnos de mi nuevo instituto que iban a mi clase entran

me senté junto a kenthin y atendí a la clase notando en todo momento la mirada de ese sujeto en mi odio esta sensación de ser vigilada no la soporto y menos de ese tipo

-siento no haber podido ayudar me dijo kenthin un poco deprimido yo le sonreí

-no te preocupes no me paso nada ...lo siento yo... fue por mi culpa debí haber mantenido la boca cerrada conteste mostrando alegría pero la verdad estoy muy furiosa

-no para nada es que castiel es así con casi todos ...

- que bien ...debe de ser genial tener que aguantarlo todo un curso comente con sarcasmo entonces kenthin soltó una risita

-no para nada comento sin darse cuenta que avía sido un sarcasmo por lo que su comentario me hizo reír la verdad fue muy extraño desde que era vampiresa nadie avía conseguido hacerme reír estando tan molesta ...a lo mejor dios a escuchado mis suplicas y me izo llegar a esta escuela para conocer a kenthin y devolverme parte de mi humanidad

después de ese comentario y de oírse nuestras risas en la clase nos regañaron y pasamos el resto de la hora callados después de esa conversación me convencí no quiero salir de esta ciudad me gusta y si tengo que convivir con un pura sangre lo are

el timbre sonó marcando el final de la clase entonces como esperaba el pelirrojo que según entendí se llama castiel me vino a buscar

-tu (dijo mirándome furioso ) vamos a hablar me ordeno molesto yo le mire y le sonreí

-eso quería yo también (comente con un tono burlón entonces me puse de pie ) kenthin ( el muchacho de gafas me miro ) ¿puedes cuidar mis cosas ? pregunte dedicándole una sonrisa muy amable

-por su puesto me respondió con una sonrisa encantadora ..eso me convenció de lo que planeaba hacer entonces camine hacia el pelirrojo

-¿vamos ? comente con seriedad el pelirrojo me sonrió burlón y comenzó a caminar dirección a la puerta de la clase

-¿no tienes miedo de lo que te valla ha hacer ? me pregunto mientras salíamos por la puerta

-si tuviera miedo a un pura sangre no te hubiera empujado dije con seriedad mientras le seguía en dirección contraria a la salida ...no se adonde me lleva solo veo taquillas y a lo lejos una escalera a la cual se dirigía el muchacho

-¿adonde vamos ? pregunte con seriedad

-¿que pasa ? ¿te entro miedo? pregunto con arrogancia y un tono burlón en sus palabras

-para nada (dije intentado demostrar valentía pero no pude pues el pelirrojo se paro debajo de la escalera y abrió una puerta con una llave ) ¿quieres que entre ? pregunte algo obvio ...el me sonrió burlón mientras seguía sujetando la puerta

-si tienes miedo puedes puedes irte ...pero..( quito la sonrisa entonces puso una cara escalofriante y una voz tenebrosa ) no llegaras muy lejos ..(al decir eso volvió a poner esa sonrisa extraña ...por un momento pensé que este tipo es bipolar ) pero eso ya lo sabes ...entre al sitio ese... el cual pensaba que estaba vació pero para mi asombro vi a un chico de cabello blanco con las puntas de negro sus ojos eran bicolores de color dorado y verde tenia la piel blanca o eso pude ver pues estaba tumbado encima de un sofá que tenia una tela roja por encima... a un extremo del sofá avía una chaqueta negra victoriana encima de la chaqueta avía un pañuelo verde agua ...el muchacho llevaba una camisa blanca con cuatro botones desabrochados ... pantalones negros y botas negras estilo victorianas que sobre salían del sofá

nada mas entrar fui examinada por el chico que estaba en el sofá me miro de arriba a bajo varias veces mientras bajaba las escaleras entonces cuando llegue al ultimo escalón se puso de pie y comenzó a colocarse la ropa se ato los botones de su camiseta se coloco el pañuelo azul agua en el cuello y se puso la chaqueta sin decir palabra igual ... como con el pelirrojo olí en el esa la esencia de un sangre pura ...ese hedor asqueroso...pero no pude pensar mucho en ello pues el chico comenzó a caminar hacia mi poniéndome nerviosa pues sino era suficiente con uno de esos monstruos tengo que dar con dos

- aparta (me ordeno el chico molesto mientras sus ojos me miraban con frialdad y desaprobación ...esa mirada me recordó al monstruo que me marco entonces comencé a temblar) aparta( repitió mas molesto yo agarre mi muñeca para dejar de temblar y aparte sin decir nada o mirarle a los ojos ...entonces empezó a subir las escaleras y se detuvo arriba del todo mientras que el pelirrojo llegaba a bajo )no manches nada comento al pelirrojo mientras salia por la puerta ...oír cerrar esa puerta me tranquilizo no se quien seria ese pura sangre pero no quiero verlo nunca mas mientras pensaba en eso empece a escuchar la risa del pelirrojo

-tienes miedo de la persona equivocada ...ese comentario me izo recordar porque estaba en ese sitio ...por primera vez en muchos años contare la verdad de quien soy


	3. Trato hecho

**_un capitulo mas ...el siguiente esta escrito así que lo subiré maña junto a uno de asesina ..._**

**_gracias por el apoyo un beso _**

**_y na asta el aproximo capitulo :P_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3 **_

Desde que conseguí recuperar mi libertad me deshice del miedo que ese monstruo introdujo en mi pero sin olvidar en ningún momento lo que me aria si volviera a verle por esa razón e mentido muchas veces sobre mi origen y huía cuando un pura sangre se establecía cerca de donde yo estaba para evitar que alguien pudiera averiguar quien era ... pues aunque no tenga miedo de los pura sangre ...temo mas que nada a ese tipo fueron muchos años metida entre cuatro paredes siendo vigilada y obligada a entregar mi sangre sin poder negarme ... recibí innumerables de torturas tanto psicológicas como físicas que no dejaron marca en mi cuerpo pero si en mi mente yo moría antes de dejar que ese monstruo tomara mi sangre de nuevo ...de que se apoderara de mi vida ...en muchas ocasiones llegue a desear mi muerte y a intentarlo pero cualquier herida que me hacia se curaba frente a mis ojos sin poder impedirlo pero esas situaciones me hicieron fuerte ... me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora arrancándome mi humanidad ...pero conserve mi fe es lo único que me hace conservar parte de lo que era antes de ser enjaulada ... deje de temer a los demás vampiros fueran de la clase que fueran y entregue todo mi miedo a ese monstruo ...después de tantos años de cuidar que nadie supiera mi origen ...de no contar la verdad a nadie e decidido por primera vez decir quien era mi carcelero ...pues los ruegos que tanto le hice a dios por fin fueron escuchados...

-tienes miedo de la persona equivocada ...ese comentario me izo recordar porque estaba en ese sitio

-no era miedo eran recuerdos dije con seriedad mientras caminaba hacia el sofá

-tampoco me importa...solo quiero saber que eres y quien te trasformo comento siguiéndome mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá

-te lo diré ...pero después me dejaras en paz ...no me hablaras amenos que yo te hable ...ni me tocaras ...¿entendiste? le exigí esto mientras le miraba desafiante entonces el chico de cabellos rojos volvió a reír

-¿es una broma? me pregunto burlándose al escuchar eso me puse de pie

-si no quieres aceptar me marcho comente empezando a caminar el pelirrojo agarro mi muñeca para que no pudiera caminar mas

-las cosas no son tan simples preciosa dijo con esa sonrisa burlona y comenzó a apretar mi muñeca yo me solté de su agarre y le mire furiosa

-si es simple ¿deseas saber quien soy ?...pues acepta el trato si no olvídalo ... dije eso furiosa y al terminar la frase medí prisa en llegar a las escalera pero la voz del pelirrojo evito que la subiera por una palabra

-esta bien (comento con una sonrisa burlona al escuchar eso me gire para mírale ) por primera vez en mi vida tendré en cuenta los deseos de una esclava..(entonces su sonrisa cambio su rostro tenia una sonrisa maliciosa ) pero si deseas que te crea tendrás que entregarme pruebas ( eso me asombro entendí perfectamente que quería ...mientras meditaba en su propuesta el pelirrojo se acerco a mi )¿ estas dispuesta a entregarme tu sangre? dijo aclarando mis sospechas ...nunca e dado mi sangre voluntaria mente a nadie esta seria la primera vez que dejaría a alguien tomar mi sangre ..tomar mis recuerdos...aunque quien sabe a lo mejor se eche atrás cuando le cuente que soy una zatvoru...

-te la daré... pero antes te contare quien soy comete con seriedad

-no hay problema habla me dijo poniéndose enfrente mía y observándome

- soy Anna y era una humana...

-dime algo que no sepa comento evitando que continuara hablando burlándose de lo que le decía

-¿me vas a dejar hablar ? comente irritada

-continua dijo molesto

- bueno como te decía era humana asta que un de tu clase me trasformo en un monstruo (al decir la palabra monstruo el pelirrojo me miro molesto) su marca( me quite la muñequera de mi mano izquierda ) es esta ( le enseñe la marca artificial que me izo la marca que demuestra que soy una zatvoru) después de estar encerrada conseguí engañarle y escapar de el ...desde entonces vivo escapando de el y los cazadores de vampiros...si no me crees comprueba si digo la verdad... le ofrecí mi muñeca izquierda para que tomara la prueba que quería ...cuando acabe de habjar el pelirrojo tenia en su rostro esa sonrisa burlona como si le diera igual mi origen como si solo esperara probar mi sangre

- básicamente eres una cosecha privada comento apartando mi muñeca de enfrente de su pecho

-¿cosecha privada ? pregunte confusa

-así llamamos los pura sangre a las zatvoru comento con un tono burlón en sus palabras

-¿eso quiere decir que no tomaras mi sangre ? pregunte para poder marcharme

-para nada (me dijo mientras agarraba mi cara ) tengo mis preferencias volteo mi cara hacia mi hombro derecho mientras con su otra mano agarraba mi camiseta tirando de ella dejando ver parte de mi hombro izquierdo yo de la impresión le empuje alejándolo de mi

- ¿que diablos haces ? pregunte furiosa

-tomar lo que me prometiste dijo molesto

-tómalo de donde te lo ofrezco le extendí mi brazo izquierdo entonces el pelirrojo me miro serio

- yo e aceptado tus términos ...(se acerco a mi y me dio un golpe en mi brazo izquierdo alejándolo de el ) tu debes aceptar mis deseos o no habrá trato comento con arrogancia entonces volvió a agarrar mi cara y la volteo de nuevo hacia el mismo lugar mientras agarraba mi camiseta de nuevo y dejo visible mi hombro izquierdo ...entonces cerré los ojos savia que lo que pasaría después me dolería pues la marcas de los colmillos de un pura sangre no se curan tan rápido como otras heridas ...

para mi asombro después de cerrar los ojos recibí unos besos tiernos en mi cuello cosa que me tranquilizo y me izo abrir los ojos entonces cuando estaba aliviada por no recibir un mordisco del pelirrojo ...pensando que no lo aria en ese momento sentí sus colmillos clavarse lentamente pero con fuerza en mi cuello provocando que cerrara con fuerza mis ojos y pegara un grito extraño ya que el dolor recorrió mi cuerpo mientras introducía sus colmillos pero momentos después fue borrado por alivio ...

inmediata mente después de introducir sus colmillos me agarro por la cintura con una de sus brazos abrazandome y comenzó a beber mi sangre note como mis recuerdos eran inspeccionados por el... al mismo tiempo que sentía placer por cada gota de sangre que el tomaba deseaba parar eso pues me sentí desnuda indefensa completamente a su merced poco apoco note su deseo de querer mas y mas sangre esa sensación que ya avía tenido antes en muchas ocasiones provocando la misma reacción en mi me aparte de quien estaba tomando mi sangre induciendo en mi cuerpo un gran dolor que intente aguantar colocando mi mano derecha en la marca de colmillos donde todavía se podía ver caer la sangre

-¿que mierda haces ? se quejo el pelirrojo mientras yo intente alejarme de el pero no se como tropecé quedando sentada en el suelo

- ya tomaste lo que querías le respondí con mi voz temblorosa por haber vuelto a sentir esa sensación que casi avía echo olvidar a mi cuerpo mientras me levantaba apoyando una de mis manos en el suelo

cuando me levante me apoye en una pared que estaba a escasos centímetros de mi espalda entonces mire al pelirrojo que se estaba limpiando la sangre que se avía quedado en su cara con uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda después la lamió para luego extender esa mazo hacia mi

-ven ...comento mirándome con frialdad

-ya te di lo que me pediste como prueba le dije para que me dejara en paz ... entonces retiro su mano

-si deseas que te ignore todo el curso tendrás que darme mas que esto ...si no lo haces ...te convertirás en la zatvoru de mi familia ... (al escuchar esas palabras me paralizo ...no otra vez no no puedo dejarme encadenar a otro pura sangre de nuevo )...tu solo disfruta ...esas palabras me sacaron de mi trance el pelirrojo estaba cerca mi apunto de tomar lo que no le pertenecía sin tomar en cuanta mis sentimientos

-no ... chille mientras le empujaba entonces subí corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta sin mirar por donde caminaba solo deseaba salir de hay lo mas rápido posible pero al intentar salir por la puerta choque con alguien por lo que mire quien era viendo enfrente mía al muchacho de ojos bicolor que impidió que saliera y cerro la puerta tras de el...si pensaba que mi suerte no podía empeorar mas hay estaba el pura sangre que con solo su presencia me hacia temblar pues me recordaba demasiado a aquel monstruo


	4. La bestia dormida

_**Capitulo 4 **_

Este donde este los pura sangre siempre son iguales seres arrogantes crueles y egoístas con una sed de sangre insaciable no se puede razonar con ellos en cuando toman una decisión ...son monstruos creados paras hacer sufrir a la humanidad desearía poder tener la fuerza para exterminarlos y librar al mundo de estas criaturas abominables que solo propagan dolor y destruyen todo lo que tocan ...pero en todos estos años nunca conocí ni un solo pura sangre que con solo mirarme pudiera provocar en mi el temor de ser tocada por sus colmillos como sentía cuando el monstruo que me trasformo me miraba con esos ojos azules que me recordaban en todo momento la libertad que me arrebato

-el cazador te busca dijo el bicolor con seriedad mientras sentía sus ojos mirarme con frialdad ...yo estaba a escasos centímetros enfrente suya de pie mirando al suelo sin poder moverme ni decir una sola palabra

-puede esperar ...

-ve... no tengo ganas que venga a buscarte por estar divirtiéndote con esta humana dijo retirando su mirada de mi y mirando molesto al pelirrojo que puso una sonrisa burlona

- no es humana ...es una zatvoru ...(al escuchar eso el bicolor volvió a mirarme y agarro mi cara provocando que lo mirara ) sorprendente ¿no crees ? (el bicolor soltó mi cara después de examinarla)¿cuanto hace que no ves una zatvoru así ? pregunto el pelirrojo con orgullo supongo por haberme encontrado el primero

-demasiado ...nunca pensé que volvería a ver una cosecha privada que conservara el olor de su sangre de humana dijo el bicolor que agarro mi brazo con brusquedad y comenzó a bajar las escaleras obligándome a bajarlas a mi también pues tenia miedo de decir que no ..miedo de negarme a sus deseos ...los recuerdos de aquellos castigos que recibí por decir a aquel monstruo que no... inundaron mi mente

-no solo el olor también el sabor es de primera ...comento el pelirrojo mientras se acerco al pie de las escaleras al cual aviamos llegado y pasaba una de sus manos por la marca de colmillos que avía dejado en mi cuello la cual dejo de sangrar pero estaba manchada con mi sangre

- de todas formas es muy dócil ¿por que avía tanto alboroto antes de que llegara ? comento como si yo fuera un animal mientras los dos caminaban y me llevan al sofá donde el bicolor me sentó ellos quedaron de pie mirándome

-pensaba dejarla en paz cuando saciara mi sed pero me aparto de ella cuando estaba llegando al clímax tiene muy malos modales ...(comento con burla mientras el bicolor me miraba )..pero...por lo que pude ver esta bien domesticada ...su antiguo amo la enseño a darle placer con esos colmillos de zatvoru ..( dijo para después soltar una risa entonce cambio el tono de su voz a uno que demostraba su enfado )..lo malo es que parece que solo obedece a los pura sangre de primera como a ti ...(después de decir eso se acerco a mi cogió mi cara y me obligo a mirarlo) pero eso va cambiar ...recuerda lo me advirtió provocando mucha ira en mi que oculte

-¿te la vas a quedar ? pregunto el bicolor mientras el pelirrojo soltaba mi cara y se ponía de pie

-por supuesto.. esta zatvoru vuelve a tener unos amos que la encadenaran por toda la eternidad ...al escuchar eso no pude mantenerme callada ..ni seguir con la cabeza baja y sumisa como de mi se esperaba ...yo no tengo dueño ...me libre de el y no volveré a tener miedo de nadie por muy pura sangre que sea ...mi deseo de ser libre de conservar mi libertad es mas grande que el miedo que pueda sentir por nadie ese es el motivo que consiguiera romper las cadenas que una vez me impusieron

-tu hiciste un trato con migo... no puedes romperlo le grite con toda la rabia que tenia guardad de los comentarios que antes avía escuchado pero solo recibir una risa burlona de parte del pelirrojo y unas palabras las cuales me convertiría en lo que por tantos años he estado escapando

-ice un trato que tu( me señalo con uno de sus dedos) rompiste dijo con arrogancia

-eso es mentira yo deje que vieras mis recuerdos y comprobaras mi historia dije desesperada mientras el bicolor se sacaba la chaqueta y la colocaba en el sofá para sentarse en el después pudiendo atender a todo lo que el pelirrojo y yo nos decíamos

-ya te dije que si deseabas ser ignorada por mi (sonrió con malicia ) tenias que darme mas de tu sangre ...pero me la negaste y intentaste huir ...hazte cargo de tus decisiones ...por que tu sola te convertiste en la zatvoru de mi familia dijo con arrogancia ...no podía seguir escuchando esas cosas tenia que salir de esa sala no aguantaba mas esas absurdas palabras con las que justificaba sus decisiones egoístas ...comencé a caminar sin decir nada mas dirección a las escaleras pero solo conseguir dar un paso pues el pelirrojo me agarro y lanzo al sofá sin decir palabra pero antes de poder acercarse a mi llamaron a la puerta

-castiel sal con la humana dijo una voz que atravesó la puerta

- mierda exclamo el pelirrojo enfadado caminado hacia las escalera yo conseguí sentarme y pensé en seguir al pelirrojo para salir de aquel lugar olvidándome del bicolor que se puso de pie mientras yo me levantaba del sofá

- te dije que vendría comento el bicolor mientras agarraba una de mis manos con brusquedad sin dejarme dar un solo paso

- cállate... ahora lo arreglo... que no hable o entrara el maldito delegado y liara mas las cosas advirtió al bicolor mientras llegaba arriba de las escaleras el pelirrojo abrió la puerta mientras el muchacho de aspecto victoriano me agarraba por la cintura y tapaba mi boca provocando que por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzara a derramar lagrimas pues medí cuenta que la libertad por la que tanto avía luchado fue arrancada de mi ante mis ojos

sentía rabia una rabia tan grande que salio de mi sin permiso trasformada en lagrimas no pude aguantarlo mas veía cerrase la puerta después de que el pelirrojo saliera ...esa puerta la cual era mi pequeña esperanza de libertad se cerraba y no sabría cuando se volvería a abrir ...si pensar en las consecuencias saque mis colmillos y mordí fuerte la mano que tenia en mi boca olvide por completo a quien pertenecía por un segundo su presencia que producía temor en mi fue desvanecida

el bicolor aparto la mano de mi boca pero no soltó mi cintura todo lo contrario la agarro con mas fuerza pegando mi cuerpo mas al suyo recuperando la presencia que por unos segundos avía desaparecido de mi mente ...la mano la cual avía mordido la coloco en mi cuello apretándolo induciendo en mi temor ..aunque no pudiera ver sus ojos por que estada de espaldas a el note su furia que empezó a menguar mientras su agarre a mi cuello se aflojaba y el oxigeno llegaba de nuevo a mis pulmones ...entonces empece a notar su respiración acercándose a mi oreja

-¿tienes miedo? (me susurro en mi oído el savia que lo tenia pues la temperatura de mi cuerpo avía bajado por sentir sus colmillos tan cerca de mi piel )grita ...deseo escuchar tus gritos ..la mano que tenia agarrada mi cintura agarro mi camiseta mientras con la otras acariciaba mi cuello

tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente recordó lo que en verdad eran los pura sangre recordé todo lo que por tantos años avía intentando olvidar cada palabra de aquel monstruo de ojos azules ...cada susurro caricia y sobretodo sus colmillos... recordé todas las sensaciones que provoco en mi ...el bicolor las regreso en unos instantes

-lo siento dije con miedo savia que no perdonaría que yo le hubiera mordido pero en esa situación no podía decir nada mas ...no recibí respuesta de parte de el pues antes de poder decir alguna palabra mas introdujo sus colmillos con rapidez y sin piedad comenzó a beber mi sangre agarrando con fuerza mi cintura ademas de parte de mi cuello y mandíbula con su otra mano ...como en otras tantas situaciones que avía vivido el miedo y dolor que sentía comenzó a trasformarse en placer aumentando la temperatura de mi cuerpo y sangre ..mientras mis colmillos cuales avía ocultado por miedo empezaron amostrarse ...deseaba apartarme y intente hacerlo pero el bicolor puso mas fuerza en su agarre evito cualquier movimiento de mi parte ...sus colmillos se hincaran mas en mi cuello como castigo de lo que intente hacer produciendo de nuevo ese dolor por todo mi cuerpo un dolor que terminaba trasformándose en placer que me impedía ocultar mis propios colmillos y sed de sangre deseaba tomar de su sangre como el hacia deseaba darle el placer que estaba reviviendo... mi mente comenzó a nublarse deje de pensar en escapar o huir pues ese monstruo en el que fui convertida que avía mantenido tanto tiempo oculto ...despertó de nuevo provocando que mi consciencia se borrara y cometiera el acto que me jure no volver a realizar nunca

mi consciencia regreso en el momento que mi sed de sangre fue saciada...estaba bebiendo del brazo izquierdo del bicolor no se en que momento su mano dejo de agarrar mi cuello y sus colmillos de beber de mi sangre ...solo podía saborear el contenido de sus venas llevaba muchos años sin beber sangre de un cuerpo ...maldito sea por provocar otra vez esto en mi... aparte mis colmillos de su brazo y los oculte provocando que se diera cuenta que volvía a ser yo se que vio mis recuerdos y supo cuando ofrecerme su sangre estoy segura que provoco que yo deseara su sangre o eso me dio a entender

-castiel tenia razón (comento soltando mi cintura por lo que le mire entonces le vi mirando de tras del sofá del cual saco un paquete de toallitas húmedas) te enseñaron bien ...(dijo sacando una toallita y limpiándose el brazo donde le avía mordido) para nosotros solo seras comida (de dijo tirándome el paquete de toallitas húmedas después de sacar una ultima para el con la que limpio alrededor de su boca )no sueñes con huir de la ciudad (entonces me miro con frialdad ) si huyes y te encontramos morirás ..sus palabras eran ciertas lo sentí dentro de mi sentía que no mentía ...en un día perdí dos cosas que avía atesorado por años mi libertad y el control de mi demonio esa bestia que avía mantenido dormida por tantos años


	5. Una sonrisa

_**Capitulo 5 **_

Nunca pensé que solo una sonrisa provocara en mi fuerzas para buscar la libertad pues las sonrisas que yo recibía en el pasado eras un precedente de dolor y odio ...del tan amado hermano del monstruo que me trasformo ...sus ojos rosados que reflejaban inocencia y su sonrisa que mostraba a los demás intentando reflejar amistad eran falsas pues detrás de ellas escondía un odio que descubrí y llegue a temer ...

caminaba por el pasillo de el instituto sabiendo que avía sido encadenada de nuevo a nuevos amos ...de los cuales no savia sus costumbres... gustos y casi ni sus nombres de pronto sonó una música de los altavoces de la escuela

``Anna marchetti copano preséntese en la sala de delegados ´´

era la voz de la directora yo obedecí pasando antes por el baño ya que necesitaba saber como eran las marcas de colmillos de los dos pura sangre las cuales no tarde en divisar en mi cuerpo y tape con mi cabello negro sacándome la coleta que esa mañana me avía echo mi pelo era corto por lo que no tapa muy bien la del pelirrojo aunque mi ropa tapaba a la perfección la de el bicolor...después de asegurarme que no se notaban las marcas de colmillos salí del baño y me encontré con kenthin al cual no tenia muchas ganas e ver

- hola (me saludo rebosante de alegría y con una de sus manos ) como tardabas ...decidí ir a buscarte comento avergonzado

- no pasa nada vuelve a clases me están mandando a la sala de delegados ...comente desanimada

- puedo ir yo por ti ... nathaniel solo querrá una foto de carnet si quieres se la llevo yo...así descansas en clase un rato comento con ternura y amabilidad...

-esta bien tengo una en mi monedero comente mientras caminaba con el hacia la clase... no pude negarme o decir que no ...no quería hacerle sentir mal por recibir un no de mi parte ya que por el es que ahora estaba en esta situación por su ingenuidad y amabilidad decidí quedarme y por eso volví a ser zatvoru pero no era su culpa sino mía por creer en la palabra de un pura sangre...

llegamos a la clase la cual estaba vacía busque en mi bolso mi cartera y le entregue la única foto de carnet que esta contenía

-ahora regreso comento medio gritando desde la puerta yo me senté en el sitio el cual me avía ganado y apoye mi cabeza en la mesa mirando hacia la ventana viendo a los pájaros bolar por el cielo

-son tan libres comente en alto de pronto alguien entro por la puerta de la clase sin yo darme cuenta pues estaba mirando a levanta con mi cabeza todavía apoyada en la mesa

-el hedor de tu sangre huele por toda la escuela me comento una chica yo levante mi cabeza para ver de quien era ese comentario el cual se notaba estaba lleno de rabia mire por unos instantes a la chica su cabello era ondula o rizado una mezcla rara su color de pelo era marrón sus ojos tenían un tono azul marino llevaba maquillaje clara mente visible a kilómetros ...en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo llevaba un corsé azul y rosa con una tela a lunares negros que estaba atada su cuello en el cual tenia una especie de correa negra y un colgante de perlas fucsia su cinturón era negro con algunas cadenas doradas colgando que al final tenían unas piedras fucsias el pantalón era de un tono gris oscuro con unos cortes que dejaban ver parte de su piel ademas llevaba unas botas negras ...en sus brazos tenia un par de guantes negros con círculos y unos lazos al final cerca del codo de color fucsia en su oreja derecha un pendiente de aro dorado ademas llevaba unos tatuajes de mariposas desde el brazo derecho asta su pecho su estilo a mi parecer era muy vulgar pero quien soy yo para opinar solo soy una vieja en el cuerpo de una adolescente

-¿ee? (comente confusa acaba de sentarme en mi asiento en clases y esta muchacha desconocida me decía algo extraño la observe con mas cuidado entonce me fije que en su pecho tenia una marca de trasformada una marca con forma de triangulo extraño ademas de la marca de los colmillos de un pura sangre en los hombros y por el cuello que tapaban sus estúpidos colgantes dejándolas ver solo si te fijabas mucho ...esas marcas las reconocí de inmediato pues yo misma avía sido dormida por los colmillos que dejaron las marcas en la piel de esa muchacha ) quéjate a tu dueño comente molesta por su comentario mientras me ponía de pie

-no es mi dueño es mi novio y te prohíbo que le entregues tu sucia sangre comento furiosa

-ya te dije que le reclamaras a el a mi no me digas nada comente pasando por enfrente de ella ya que sus problemas no me interesaban ...pero esa muchacha no quería dejarlo así estaba apunto de golpearme por la espalda cuando enfrente mía vi a kenthin junto a un chico rubio con ojos color miel llevaba una camisa blanca en el bolsillo de esta tenia dos bolígrafos uno rojo y otro verde en el cuello una corbata azul en su mano izquierda llevaba una tabla con papeles su pantalón era marrón claro ademas zapatos marrones cuando le vi delante mía vi que miraba a mi espalda con seriedad lo que provoco que la muchacha pasara a mi lado medio empujándome provocando que me apoyara en el rubio

-¿estas bien? me pregunto kenthin preocupado

-si claro ( conteste confusa no entendía lo que avía pasado ...mire al rubio con asombro entonces note que era un cazador sus ojos me lo dijeron nada mas mirarme por un instante sentí esas ganas de asesinar y odio que despiden los cazadores vi en sus ojos odio que en un segundo se convirtió en amabilidad ) ¿quien es ?le pregunte a kenthin alejándome del rubio

-el es nathaniel el delegado principal comento con inocencia acercándose a mi

- encantada comente con seriedad mirando de arriba abajo al muchacho examinándolo por si encontraba algo con lo que me pudiera atacar pero todo parecía normal ) bueno kenthin ¿me enseñas la escuela ? pregunte para poder escapar a demás tenia ganas de pasar tiempo a solas con kenthin

- eso es el trabajo del delegado comento el rubio impidiéndole hablar al castaño

-bueno entonces la veré en otro momento ...(mire los libros de kenthin al lado de los míos viendo sus apuntes entonces me senté en mi sito y cogí los apuntes de kenthin) tengo que pasar los apuntes de las clases que e perdido ¿ kenthin me ayudas ? pregunte... el castaño se iba a sentar cuando de pronto enfrente mía aparecieron varios folios con escritos seguí la mano que los deposito en la mesa y mire al rubio el que me sonreía con una falsa amabilidad

-aquí tienes...( aparto su mano de los folios) ...fotocopias de mis apuntes ...ahora si tienes tiempo de que te enseñe el maravilloso instituto en el cual as entrado comento con esa sonrisa y un tono de seriedad en su voz

-yo es que tengo... mire confusa por la sala pero no se me ocurría nada ...asta que entonces escuche un grito que iba dirigido al rubio

-¡nathaniel ! (esa voz era kenthin al cual mire ) ella no quiere ...asta yo me e dado cuenta (comento el muchacho castaño sorprendiéndome nunca pensé que el pudiera tener semejante valor guardado dentro de el) vete exigió señalando la puerta pero lo mas sorprendente fue lo que paso después ya que el rubio obedeció sin decir nada solo me miro furioso y se largo de la sala sin decir nada

-lo siento ...(comento con tristeza el castaño dándose la vuelta y mirándome desde el otro extremo de mi mesa ) nathaniel es sobre protector con migo dijo el castaño yo la verdad entendí la razón de por que no quería dejarme sola con kenthin en el fondo yo soy un monstruo como los demás y un chico como el es una presa fácil con una sangre extremada mente apetecible ...cualquier cazador cuidaría de alguien así..me sorprende que el rubio le aya echo caso sin decir nada o oponer resistencia en dejarnos solos

-no ...lo entiendo ...yo aria lo mismo si fuera el comente con tristeza

-pero el no tiene derecho a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres comento con seriedad

-bueno ya no importa ¿que quieres que hagamos ? las clases están por terminar solo nos queda una ...cambie de tema no quería seguir hablando de lo ocurrido

- te enseñare el instituto como te prometí comento con esa inocencia que tanto me gustaba

- perfecto entonces después de clases nos vemos dije recogiendo mis cosas y metiendo las en mi bolso entonces me fui de la sala pues mi segunda clase era en otro salón diferente del de kenthin ...la clase fue aburrida ya que me lo savia de memoria pero bueno aguante la hora sin problemas entonces al terminar fui a la entrada del instituto donde supuse me encontraría con kenthin vi salir a mucha gente pero uno de ellos se paro enfrente mía

- vamos( me dijo el bicolor con seriedad en sus manos llevaba una libreta ) quiero saber donde vives aclaro sus intenciones supongo porque noto el asombro que mostraba en mi cara

-yo ...no puedo dije mirando al suelo no deseaba ir con el solo deseaba quedarme con kenthin

-¿que es mas importante que lo que yo te ordeno? comento con seriedad y mirándome con frialdad yo no conteste nada no deseaba que supiera de la existencia de kenthin aunque supongo que ya lo savia

-Anna se escucho el grito de kenthin yo mire hacia el pasillo y vi a kenthin corriendo como lysandro el cual sonrió con arrogancia

-supongo que permitiré que conserves algo de tu tan deseada libertad comento con arrogancia para luego irse mientras el castaño llegaba a done estaba yo se le escuchaba cansado parecía a ver venido corriendo un largo trecho recupero el aliento ... luego me miro con una sonrisa radiante y sincera

-¿as esperado mucho? pregunto intranquilo

-no para nada apenas unos segundos( comente asombrada en un día me avía salvado dos veces sin darse cuenta ) vamos me dijo agarrándome del brazo me mostró todo el instituto la piscina el patio la sala de ordenadores que estaba cerca la biblioteca ...las clase de ciencias estaba mas apartada pero en la misma segunda planta ...asta me mostró la azotea donde me dijo que iba muy a menudo después y por ultimo me mostró su club el de jardinería estaba lleno de flores de todo tipo ...cerca del club en la puerta de este avía unas escaleras donde nos sentamos y comenzamosa hablar mientras esperábamos a que el sol comenzara a ocultarse provocando que mi flor favorita floreciera era una flor blanca resplandeciente de hojas grandes como la flor que despedía un aroma relajante ...esa flor era tan especial me la quede mirando cuando de pronto kenthin dijo algo

-ipomoea alba ...es la flor mas hermosa de todo el club por la mañana parece poca cosa pero de noche esta flor cambia( comento con tristeza dejando caer de sus manos un paquete de galletas príncipe de sus manos) dime Anna¿ tu eres como la flor? ¿cambias cuando la luna aparece ? pregunto con seriedad

-no para nada( me levante no entendía que quería decir .. yo era siempre la misma ) yo nuca cambiare si tienes miedo por que deje de ser tu amiga ... (me puse de cuclillas para recoger el paquete de galletas el cual le estaba ofreciendo con mi mano) ...eres el tipo de persona que no quería dejar que lastimaran ..el castaño cogió el paquete de galletas y mirando al suelo

-si supieras quien soy dejarías de ser mi amiga comento con tristeza

-eso nunca pasara (me puse de pie) venga vamos a casa te acompaño dije con una sonrisa me iba a poner a caminar cuando que me cogió de la mano

-prométeme que nunca dejaras de ser mi amiga yo le sonreí con ternura

-jamas dejaría pasar un día sin ver tu sonrisa comente entonces la tristeza de sus rostro se disipo y apareció en la cara del castaño una sonrisa radiante esa sonrisa que me izo quedarme en este instituto que me da libertad aunque sea de nuevo una ex humana encadenada a un nuevo amo ...es sonrisa la veré a partir de ahora ...guardándola en mi memoria por toda la eternidad

* * *

_**¿que les pareció ? me gusta este capitulo espero que a ustedes también**_

_**bueno no se si les gusta o no la historia esta solo comenzando así que no dejen de leer que todo se volverá mas emocionante mas adelante **_

_**asta el próximo capitulo y gracias por el apoyo :P**_


	6. Sueño

_**Capitulo 6 **_

Un mes en esta ciudad y ya e comenzado a sufrir de anemia esos malditos monstruos no controlan su condenada sed de sangre ...toman la sangre ajena sin tener en cuenta nada de verdad creen que soy solo un recipiente de su alimento ...son detestables por su culpa ayer me desmalle en la clase de educación física delante de todos y termine en la enfermería cuando me desperté fui acompañada por kenthin y el delegado principal el cual no se despega de mi amigo ni un momento a mi casa gracias a dios ya le avía comentado a kenthin donde guardo las llaves de emergencia entonces me dejaron en casa ...odio esta maldita maldición ...odio en lo que me convirtieron y lo que le hacen a mi cuerpo...maldita sea¿ por que justo lo e comenzado a notar en esta época del mes? ...seguro no entenderéis por que digo esto ...como sabéis yo soy una vampiro pero también soy una mujer por lo que una vez al mes necesito tomar mas sangre de animales de la normal pues mi cuerpo se debilita ya que pierde sangre gracias a eso mi sed de sangre crece así que no voy a clases pues tengo poco control en mi ...seria capaz de atacar a cualquiera como me paso esa vez...

ahora estoy tumbada en mi cama con fiebre abrazada desesperada a el peluche que me recuerda lo que me pasara si salgo de este cuarto ...me siento peor que aquella vez mi cuerpo arde... la cabeza me duele no puedo pensar con claridad ...mientras sufría comencé a llorar del dolor y el mal estar de mi cuerpo asta sentir cansancio cerré mis ojos y en unos minutos empece a quedarme dormida

**_(Sueño de_**_** Anna)**_

Estay en estas cuatro paredes de nuevo la prisión de la que me escape ¿como era posible? ...me senté en la cama y mire el cuarto de pronto escuche un ruido y mire hacia la puerta vi como se abría me levante de la cama y salí por la puerta con miedo temerosa de encontrar a cualquiera de esos dos monstruos de nuevo ...comencé a bajar las escaleras cada paso que daba me provocaba terror pero no podía detener a mi cuerpo el solo se movía y bajaba esas condenadas escaleras asta llegar a la mitad donde se detuvo justo enfrente de una vidriera la cual mire el dibujo era de una mujer de cabello largo y negro de ojos marones llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de pronto sus ojos marrones comenzaron a dejar caer gotas como si la muchacha en la vidriera estuviera llorando yo acerque mi mano a la cara de la muchacha y las gotas que caían de sus ojos mojaron mis dedos entonces escuche la puerta de el final de esas escaleras de caracol con temor mire hacia abajo y vi en los escalones una sombra que subía las escaleras mi cuerpo volvió a moverse solo di media vuelta y corrí hacia el cuarto del que avía salido y agarre el manillar de la puerta ...entonces la persona que estaba fuera intento entrar pero yo lo impedí sin dejarle bajar el manillar de la puerta

-Annaa...mi hermano te busca ...(esa voz la reconocí de inmediato era de alexy... yo no conteste nada solo agarre el manillar con mas fuerza )Anna ...si no abres te castigare...(al escuchar esas palabras mi cuerpo soltó el manillar y se aparto de la puerta en contra de lo que yo quería hacer dejando entrar a ese monstruo...era un chico de cabello azul con ojos de color rosado llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con dos botones desabrochados ...en la parte de abajo llevaba unos pantalones rojo oscuro )...¿por que no me dejabas entrar ? ( pregunto fingiendo preocupación yo no dije nada solo le mire con temor )¿que te pasa? hoy estas muy callada (comento con una sonrisa amistosa)si te preocupa el castigo por haberte escapado debes tener en cuenta que tu te lo ganaste ...no es la primera vez que lo haces y ademas (se acerco a mi)el cuerpo que le pertenece a mi hermano a venido con marcas de colmillos de otros (comento mientras con su mano izquierda colocaba un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja derecha)aunque como a el no le gusta ver tu cuerpo maltratado a lo mejor me dice que lo haga yo(comento con alegría ) ¿no te gustaría ? (agarro mis manos mientras sonreía de forma amistosa) yo también te he echado de menos nadie es como tu ...(no le deje continuar pues solté mis manos de las suyas mientras de mis ojos caían lagrimas... siempre e odiado esa falsa amistad que demuestra... odio a su hermano y a el sobre todas las cosas)lo que decía (comento con una sonrisa arrogante entonces agarro con fuerza mi mano derecha con su mano izquierda furioso) es un placer que regresaras después de decir eso comenzó a caminar obligándome a seguirlo ...bajamos las escaleras de caracol y atravesamos la puerta de abajo ademas del pasillo asta llegar a los aposentos de el monstruo que me convirtió en vampiresa a los que entramos sin llamar

-hermanito... traje a Anna comento con alegría alexy mientras me lanzaba a los pies de la cama de su hermano ...yo quede mirando al suelo no me atrevía a levantar la cara...por un momento todo el cuarto se quedo en silencio asta que escuche cerrarse la puerta por la que avía entrado entonces sin pensarlo mire hacia la puerta mientras me ponía de pie ... alexy ya no estaba por lo que supuse que estábamos solo los dos...el dueño del cuarto y yo

-no importa si lo deseas o no ...te amo...(dijo rompiendo el silencio yo estaba de espaldas si verle y quería que todo siguiera así por lo que no me moví)...puedes correr...negarte a mis deseos...pero tengo el derecho de hacer lo que me apetezca contigo(mientras decía cada palabra escuchaba cada paso que daba hacia donde estaba yo)...aun sabiendo esto ...¿por que me abandonaste?...(al escuchar esa pregunta sentí como una de sus manos apartaba mi pelo de mi espalda sujetándolo dejando visible mi cuello...y las marcas que en el tenia de los colmillos de el imbécil del pelirrojo)...¿porque dejaste que otro tomara lo que es mio? ...¿por que me obligas a castigarte?al decir esas palabras la puerta a la cual yo estaba mirando con miedo por la situación en la que me encontraba se abrió y vi a alexy sujetando a una chica de la mano derecha ..la chica se llamaba lili una duktras de cabello blanco y largo con ojos azules estaba vestida con un vestido rosa con unos encajes en la cintura blancos también llevaba una lazo azul en el cabello ...

eso era imposible lili estaba muerta yo ...yo la mate... tome toda su sangre aquella vez ...en aquella casa

-pobre lili como siempre tendrá que sufrir por tu culpa comento armin yo me di la vuelta ...vi a ese monstruo de nuevo un chico de cabello negro con ojos azules llevaba una camisa gris muy oscuro casi parecía negro ...en la parte de abajo un pantalón negro

-te lo suplico no le hagas daño dije desesperada entonces escuche algo que me izo mirar de nuevo hacia lili

-¿como ?...¿así? (pregunto alexy con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras introducía un cuchillo antes de llegar a la muñeca de la mano derecha de lili la que como siempre aguanto las ganas de gritar por mi por hacerme ver que no era nada )tu no as experimentado que tus células quieran regenerarse pero no puedan ...dile lili dile cuanto duele...al decirle que me dijera cuanto dolía movió el cuchillo provocando que lili gritara

-lili...grite no pude aguantarlo mas empuje a alexy y saque el cuchillo de la mano de lili pero mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien ...armin me agarro y alejo de lili poniéndome de pie mientras alexy agarraba a la chica y el cuchillo de nuevo volviendo a producir que los gritos salieran de la garganta a de lili

-haz que pare ...(no pude continuar pues sin previo aviso sentí sus colmillos clavados en mi... el olor de la sangre de lili avía despertado su sed )no ...(le empuje y me aleje de el)...haz que pare ...(dude en continuar con lo que iba a decir pero al final lo dije)...armin ...dile que deje a lili y te daré asta la ultima gota pero que alexy la deje ...al decir eso armin me sonrió

- esta bien ...(al escuchar eso alexy dejo de torturar a lili y miro a su hermano el que se seto encima de su cama )..seré amable contigo ...(me izo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado y obedecí )...tomare lo que quiera ...después de tu castigo...al decir eso alexy continuo con lo que estaba haciendo yo comencé a llorar pues si me movía savia que seria peor para lili

-alexy...suéltala ...por favor ...te lo suplico...armin ...dile que la deje ...no recibí mas respuesta que dos sonrisas una arrogante de parte de armin y otra diabólica y tenebrosa de alexy señal de que se estaba divirtiendo...mientras lili sufría delante de mis ojos..me pregunte varias veces si esto era real ...o era un sueño ...

_**(l**_**ysandro en el salón de clases el mismo día que Anna falta al instituto esperándola en su clase )**

¿donde estará esa zatvoru? ...¿desde cuando tengo que esperar a mi comida? ...por su bien espero que este haciendo algo importante o la castigare como se merece ...yebo 15 minutos esperándola ...

-no a venido a clases... esa voz debe ser de castiel medí la vuelta y estaba en lo correcto mi amigo y primo estaba enfrente mía

-¿como que no a venido? le pregunte a mi amigo mientras pasaba por la puerta de la sala entonce le seguía asta su pupitre

-ayer se desmallo en la clase de educación física comento despreocupado sentándose en su pupitre

-¿sera que se esta mal alimentado ? pregunte desde enfrente con preocupación pues la verdad su sangre es exquisita seria una pena que le pasara algo y nos quedáramos sin ella

-tu siempre te preocupas demasiado por el estado de eso recipientes de sangre comento con arrogancia

-y tu demasiado poco (dije molesto por el comentario)...iré a verla ¿me acompañas? pregunte sin necesidad pues me se su respuesta

-¿porque no ? seguro me divierto comento levantándose del pupitre salimos del instituto y fuimos a casa de esa zatvoru cuando entramos en ella la encontramos en su cama tenia su cabello negro suelto esparcido por la alomada llevaba puesto un pantalón largo blanco con espantados de fresas y una camiseta de tirantes con una fresa en el medio o eso creo pues estaba acostada de lado abrazando a un peluche un osito de peluche Steiff diría que era de 1904 para mi asombro el peluche tenia un lazo del pelo azul con manchas de sangre atado en la garganta ...yo me hacer que a la cama mientra castiel se puso a inspeccionar la habitación ...toque a la chica en la frente pues tenia mala cara

-ya as visto que esta bien.. va monos ...dijo disgustado castiel mientras dejaba en una repisa una figurita de un pato

-no ...no esta bien (dije molesto) solo con mirarla la cara se ve que esta mal comente molesto pues yo creo que por lo menos tenemos que cuidar de las criaturas que nos dan de comer

-te lo suplico ...lili...de pronto de la boca de la joven salieron esas palabras parecía que la fiebre que tenia le estaba produciendo pesadillas...también podían ser sus antiguos amos pero no creo...según lo que vi en sus recuerdos llevan mucho tiempo sin intentar entrar en sus sueños ..ya que ella se lo a impedido asta ahora

-trae unos paños y un cubo de agua fría comente a mi amigo el cual me puso mala cara

-yo no tengo por que ayudar ...

-castiel ..tráelos dije muy molesto mirándole furioso

-mierda dijo molesto y dio una patada a una pared entonces se fue hacer lo que le pedí

-no...armin...al escuchar eso me puse a su lado y comencé a acariciar su cabeza no se porque la verdad ...nunca avía echo algo parecido ...pero la verdad me dio pena verla hay tirada en la cama sin hacer nada mas que abrazarse a ese peluche

-tranquila ...es solo un sueño le dije pero ella no abrió los ojos solo siguió metida en esa pesadilla

-suéltala... ... ... por favor...(de pronto de sus mejillas comenzaron a salir lagrimas )... por favor...repetía una y otra vez esas palabras mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas ¿que diablos estaría soñando? después de eso castiel vino y me entrego lo que le pedí para luego irse de la casa enfadado

ese día me pase todo la mañana y parte de la tarde escuchando sus suplicas al viento...viendo como sufría y suplicaba a alguien en sus sueños ...me di cuenta mientras soltaba palabras por su boca de quienes eran a los que suplicaba ...sus antiguos dueños ...a ellos les estaba suplicando pero no entiendo el porque tanto miedo si ahora no solo esta protegida por nosotros sino que los воўк últimamente tienen cierta curiosidad por ella

* * *

_**Bueno un capitulo mas ...estoy nerviosa me da miedito preguntar ...haber ...aya voy **_

_**¿que prefieren alexy gey ...o alexy hetero...?a mi me da = de echo e pensados sus dos formas de ser en la historia y todo pero no se que hacer es muy difícil porque me gustan las dos en las dos odia a la protagonista pero bueno eso se nota en este capitulo si no lo notaron es porque yo escribo muy mal...y tengo que expresar mejor lo que me imagino...jajaja pero bueno por ahora es lo que hay...por favor que alguien me ayude en este dilema ...**_

_**GRACIAS por los reviews... **__**el apoyo ... y leer el capitulo**_

_**asta el próximo capitulo :P **_


	7. Las primeras Zatvoru

_**Capitulo 7 **_

_**(Anna en el instituto delante de la sala de delegados pensando si entrar o no... 3 días después que faltara a clases )**_

Los vampiros tienen una forma particular de cuidar lo que creen su yo...siempre e pensado eso ...son seres posesivos que no permiten el rechazo nunca y menos de una humana o una zatvoru de echo nunca e sabido porque nos llaman así ...se el significado que tiene pero nunca e entendido la manía de menospreciar a las zatvoru...aun habiendo leído los escritos antiguos y conocer la historia de su raza no e llegado a comprender ...últimamente e pensado en eso mas desde que el bicolor se colara en mi casa y me estuviera cuidando con el pretexto de que ..no desea perder un alimento tan delicioso ...eso es asqueroso ¿por que vino para cuidar de mi ? solo para causar problemas como ha hecho entre yo y kenthin el que ahora no me habla ...lo peor es que no se el motivo de su reciente enfado estaba tan débil que ni siquiera recuerdo el motivo de su discusión aun no entiendo que hacían los dos en mi casa discutiendo no entiendo porque entraron en mi casa sin permiso ¿y si les hubiera atacado?¿ es que son idiotas o que ?...bueno lo de kenthin lo entiendo estaría preocupado por mi pero el bicolor que mas le doy soy una zatvoru un ser reemplazable ¿porque tanta molestia ?...si quiero saber que paso y porque mi amigo me retiro la palabra tendré que hablar con otro que estaba en la habitación como yo ...no le pienso preguntar a ese maldito pura sangre y kenthin no me habla así que solo me queda el querido delegado principal y cazador de vampiros ...Nathaniel

-Hola ¿podría hablar con el delegado principal ? pregunte a melody la que estaba sola en la sala

-hoo ..pues claro siéntate ahora vendrá( me dijo ofreciéndome un asilla en la que me senté a esperar) ¿y dime de que conoces a nathaniel? pregunto con mucho interés

-tenemos un amigo en común respondí sin decir mas no entendía por que el interés de esa chica

-¿y quien es vuestro amigo en común ? pregunto con mas curiosidad mientras arreglaba unos papeles

-creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia comente molesta no me gusta que pregunten sobre mis cosas me molesta

-no tienes que ser tan desagradable contesto

-¿nunca te han dicho que la curiosidad mato al gato ?dije con seriedad

-¿me estas amenazando? pregunto de forma estúpida la verdad es que no estoy de buen humor la razón de que me quedara en esta mierda de ciudad esta enfadado con migo y no se el porque ni si le hice algo o le dije algo pero odio esto ..y lo que menos necesito es que una niña me este preguntando por cosas absurdas

-tómalo como quieras dije molesta

-pues se lo pienso decir a nathaniel dijo con una voz irritante y de niña mimada

-mira preciosa díselo a quien desees pero déjame en paz no estoy de humor para aguantar a nadie conteste molesta

-bale dijo indignada para luego marcharse de la sala dejándome sola en ella estuve esperando asta que el delegado regreso y no estaba de buen humor ya que nada mas abrir la puerta me hizo una pregunta estúpida

-¿que le as hecho a melody ? comento cerrando la puerta

-te voy a decir lo que ..dije ...solo porque necesito tu ayuda comente molesta por el tono del chico rubio

-me lo vas a decir o te encerrare de por vida comento de forma tenebrosa ..la verdad los cazadores no me dan ni pizca de miedo

-¿por que lo primero que se os ocurre es encerrar a la gente ?pensé que los cazadores eran mas...bueno lo que piense da igual necesito que me ayudes es muy importante para mi comente con seriedad

-yo no tengo porque ayudar a una regalada como tu dijo con odio

-mira no saques conclusiones sin saber la historia de otros ...

-la historia de las de tu clase siempre es la misma dejan que esos monstruos se alimente de vosotras por un poco de placer que reciben comento con seriedad interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir

-piensa lo que desees pero dime ¿que paso en mi casa?¿ porque estaba kenthin en ella ? ¿que hablo con el bicolor ? pregunte molesta aguantando me las ganas de golpear a la cara de ese pretencioso cazador

-pregúntaselo a tu dueño comento con arrogancia ...no os parece ridículo asta los no vampiros me tratan como un animal

-yo no tengo dueño soy libre dije sabiendo que era mentira pero para mi no lo es mientras kenthin este a mi lado sera verdad este mes cerca de el asido como ser libre de verdad ...que mas da si tengo que entregar un poco de mi sangre a cambio

-castiel no dice eso me dijo bien claro quien eras para su familia comento sentándose en una silla despreocupado

-yo no soy nada ...soy una chica libre dime ¿que paso con kenthin ? pregunte molesta levantándome de la silla donde estaba sentada para acercarme a donde estaba el

-te lo diré (comento con una sonrisa extraña en su cara después se puso serio )pero por que el me lo pido te contare quien es kenthin y espero que después de esto no te acerques a el mas (dijo tocando una silla al lado suya yo la mire extrañada avía sido muy fácil convencerlo )¿sabes la historia de la guerra entre razas ? pregunto mientras me sentaba

-¿que tiene eso que ver ? pregunte confusa

-¿sabes o no ? pregunto molesto

-si se como empezó la guerra dije molesta

-bueno en la guerra de razas hubo un incidente que provoco el tratado entre воўк y vampiros ...un pura sangre se obsesiono por una воўк es pero asta que esta cumplirá los 16 años y la convirtió en un vampiro...

-¿espera como pudo convertirla en un vampiro ? (pregunte confusa interrumpido al rubio ) si eran de una raza no se puede volver de otra es absurdo comente pues no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo

-es cierto que no sabes nada ...los воўк son como humanos asta que cumplen los 17 años a esa edad cambian y se vuelven inmortales con una gran fuerza física mas grande que la de los vampiros ademas de una habilidad especial que solo se sabe cuando cumplen los 17 años por eso son tan temidos por los vampiros pero también son muy codiciados por ellos ya que la única forma de tener a un hijo pura sangre por completo es convertir a un воўк en un vampiro de echo ..(dejo de hablar pues vio que yo le mire extrañada) ¿nuca te han dicho de donde viene la primera zatvoru ? me pregunto de una forma que me molesto

-no dije molesta por el tono de la pregunta

-dios mio (dio un suspiro se notaba que estaba molesto) la primera zatvoru fue una воўк ...la llamaron zatvoru por que su dueño la encadeno para que no escapara era una chica que deseaba ser libre y alfinal fue liberada siendo asesinada por su propio hijo después de ella hubo muchas mas por eso se firmo un tratado de paz entre razas en el cual hay una regla si un воўк lo desea puede pedir a una zatvoru de la familia que desee como suya pero para eso tiene que tener

-17 año (dije interrumpiendo a el rubio) ¿que tiene eso que ver con kenthin? pregunte confusa no entendía por que me hablaba de eso

-eres verdaderamente tonta ...kenthin es un воўк toda su familia lo es ademas no es un воўк normal ...y esta muy enfadado contigo el savia que eras zatvoru pero se enfado al ver que ese pura sangre estaba en tu casa cuidando de ti ...dijo que ya no quería saber de ti ...que podía decirte quien era en realidad ..que ya no le importas ...a y que eres una mentirosa ...es una pena el pensaba convertirte en una zatvoru de su propiedad pero ahora se enfado contigo y te dejo con tus dueños que pena ...dijo con una sonrisa molesta

-¿que yo soy una mentirosa? ...adiós... dije furiosa levantándome de la mesa y saliendo por la puerta

¿como es posible que me ocultara que era un воўк? ..ademas el savia lo que era ...¿por que no me lo dijo?..y yo que creí que era inocente pesar que ser quería lo mismo que los demás pura sangre ...volverme su zatvoru personal ...pero esta me las paga ...hoy dejo de ser zatvoru de nuevo soy una chica libre... me marcho de esta mierda de ciudad pero antes pienso decirle lo que pienso al воўк ese ...mentiroso estoy segura que fingía ser tan inocente mentiroso maldito mentiroso ...joder... mierda de pronto sentí lagrimas caer por mi mejilla seguí caminando por el pasillo asta que vi mi aula entre en ella y cogí mis cosas gracias a dios no vi a nadie importante en ella luego salí del aula y me dirigí a arriba pero justo cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras me encontré con la persona que andaba buscando

-tu y yo vamos ha hablar dije agarrando la mano derecha a kenthin furiosa y subiendo las escaleras mientras el intentaba soltarse..no se porque no podía dejar de llorar supongo que saber que e sido engañada por la persona en la que confiaba después de lili a sido demasiado para mi

-suéltame...déjame ..(fue lo único que escuche asta llegar a la azotea) ¿por que me as traído aquí? comento mientras se intentaba soltar sin conseguirlo pues no tenia pensado soltar su mano asta que le dijera lo que pensaba

-en esta ciudad esperaba muchas cosas pero lo que menos esperaba fue que un cazador me explicara de donde vienen las primeras zatvoru..(dije secándome las lagrimas con mi mano libre dejando de llorar no quería parecer dedil )...y que mi único amigo es un воўк que se a enfadado con migo porque un pura sangre vino a cuidarme cuando estaba enferma ...a y lo mejor es que la persona que creía mi amigo pensaba traficar con migo como esos malditos pura sangre hacen ...me ves cara de un objeto al cual comprar o pedir que te lo den...¿sabes por que yo e decidido quedarme en esta ciudad ?..para estar con mi amigo un`` humano´´ inocente y al que avía cogido mucho cariño sin saber que es un mentiroso y un falso (comente furiosa para soltar su mano ) eso es lo que quería decirte ahora ya puedo largarme de esta ciudad amenos que tengas algo que decir comente de pie delante de el

-¿quien te a dicho lo soy ? pregunto confuso con la grimas en los ojos provocando que yo me sintiera mal por todo lo que le avía dicho pues verle así me daba pena después de todo es kenthin

-nathaniel...me dijo que tu le avías dejado decírmelo comente confusa por las lagrimas que el castaño derramaba

-yo no le e dado ese derecho ...¿que te dijo ? pregunto preocupado

-que eres un воўк ...que no quieres saber de mi ..que no te importo..que crees soy una mentirosa ...y que pensabas convertirme en tu zatvoru personal comente molesta

-eso es mentira ...si estoy enfadado por ver que te has echo tan amiga de es pura sangre...pero nunca pensé en convertirte en nada mio ...solo quería esperar a cumplir los 17 años para preguntarte si querías ser libre ...dijo intranquilo

-¿me estas diciendo que el me engaño?...¿como se que no eres tu...

-me dijiste que nunca dejarías de ser mi amiga ...me interrumpió como yo al escuchar eso

-tu eres el que se enfado dije molesta por el comentario

-...el dijo algo muy bajito como cuando le vi por primera vez no escuche nada

-no te escucho dije con seriedad ...kenthin limpio sus lagrimas dejando de llorar después me miro muy serio asustándome pues pensé que me diría algo malo algo cruel no se me preocupo

-¡LO SIENTO! grito como aquella vez provocando que yo comenzara a reír mientras el me miraba avergonzado

- yo también lo siento (comente dejando de reír ) ...el bicolor se colo en mi casa así son los pura sangre (comente mas calmada el enfado se avía ido estaba contenta y relajada pero ¿porque nathaniel me mintió tan descaradamente?) se que el delegado es tu amigo pero esta se la cobro ..por poco provoca que arriesgue mi vida para salir de esta ciudad ...comente sentándome en el suelo de la azotea cerca una verja

-mejor deja que me encargue yo ...en el mundo de los inmortales solo hay una regla y deberías aprenderla... comento con seriedad sentándose a mi lado

-yo no suelo hacer caso a las reglas pero dime ¿cual es? dije con un tono muy relajado de echo e aprendido a relajarme cuando tengo kenthin a mi lado

- los vampiros solucionan sus propios problemas ...los воўк solucionan los suyos ...es una regla del tratado de paz entre vampiros y воўк comento con seriedad la verdad se me hace raro verle tan serio

-pero el delgado es un cazador no un воўк dije extrañada

-los niños mestizos ``humano-vampiro´´ son adoptados por familias воўк para proteger a sus hijos y hijas de los vampiros cuando son humanos para evitar secuestros y cosas de esas...para poder cuidar a los sucesores de la familia son metidos en una academia especial dirigida por воўк y convertidos en cazadores ...comento aclarándome por que no podía molestar a nathaniel

-¿me estas diciendo que el rubio es tu hermano ? pregunte confundida

-no ..mi primo comento con alegría

perfecto yo soy una vampiresa ..amiga de un воўк...que es odiada por su primo un cazador de vampiros que comparte la ciudad con un par de pura sangre que me han convertido en su zatvoru personal cuando yo era antes una humana trasformada libre ...si mi vida me parecía difícil cuando pasaba huyendo ahora era peor que eso ...sin saber que lo peor en mi vida estaba por venir todavía

* * *

**_No e decidido que haré con alexy lo decidiré sobre la marcha ...lo mas importante ahora es saber que les pareció el capitulo...siento que la historia va muy rápido no se que les parece a ustedes espero me digan... suelo escribir por días nunca avía pasado un mes así por arte de magia..._**

**_gracias por el apoyo_**

**_isa96magica_**

**_asta el próximo capitulo :P_**


	8. Una regla absoluta

_**Un nuevo capitulo :P **_

_**espero que os guste y gracias por todo **_

_**Asta el proximo capitulo :P**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8 **_

La curiosidad es un defecto muy malo pero es un defecto que yo tengo soy curiosa no puedo evitarlo me gusta saber las cosas para poder estar preparada para lo que sea ...

Estábamos en la azotea del instituto hablando sobre lo que kenthin savia de los pura sangre que por el momento eran mis dueños

-mi padre dice que el vampiro que estaba en tu casa es muy peligroso ...su madre era una de las primeras zatvoru...ademas tiene habilidades especiales como mi padre comento con normalidad como si estar cerca de vampiros y demás fuera lo mas normal del mundo...estaba a mi lado sentado con un paquete de galletas en una de sus manos y comiendo una galleta con la otra

- ¿por que es tan peligroso?pregunte con curiosidad

-su madre tenia la habilidad de manipular sentimientos y el la adquirió de ella dijo ofreciéndome una galleta del paquete que cogí sin darme cuenta de que no sentiría el sabor del dulce

-¿que clase de sentimientos puede manipular? pregunte probando la galleta

-mi padre me dijo que casi todos asta puede provocar que alguien le quiera...

-no se si eso es posible ni nosotros mismos podemos decidir a quien amar comente interrumpiéndole mientras guardaba la galleta en mi mochila pues no me savia a nada

-solo se sabe que puede hacer que le quieran ...pero nunca a intentado que lo amen así que no se sabe si puede hacer que lo amen...lo que si suele hacer es que otros sientan deseo por el

-es tu pendo (comente con sarcasmo) ¿y el pelirrojo no sera un pura sangre rarito tambien ? pregunte a kenthin el que me miro extrañado

-¿rarito? comento confuso

-si rarito ...ya sabes que tiene habilidades como su madre o su padre ...dije explicándome

-pues la verdad ...el puede controlar el fuego ...de echo dicen que mato a su madre y padre quemando los vivos

-yupi... mis amos son ...un controla sentimientos y un pirado que quema a la gente viva

-tus antiguos dueños eran peores...al decir eso le mire angustiada

-sabes...¿quienes son?dije con preocupación

-claro...vi tu marca el otro día...mientras te cuidaba el controla sentimientos...(comento molesto en otra situación asta me aria gracia pero no puedo reír el sabe quienes son esos dos) son unos vampiros bastante conocidos ademas son hermanos de...

-deberias mantener tu boca cerrada(al escuchar esa voz miramos hacia la puerta donde vimos al pelirrojo y detrás de el al bicolor)no deberias hablar de ciertas cosas... todavía eres un despreciable humano dijo el pelirrojo molesto cuando lo vi me di cuenta esa expresión en su cara ...no es buena señal mejor huir me puse de pie sin decir nada y agarre mi mochila

-¿nos vamos?dije con a amabilidad a kenthin ofreciéndole mi mano el cual me miro por unos segundos confuso

-si dijo agarrando mi mano y entonce se lebanto...caminamos hacia ellos y pasamos al pelirrojo el cual paso de nosotros y camino hacia donde estábamos sentados entonces se sentó el en el mismo sitio

-¿me dejas pasar? dije con seriedad al bicolor que nos impedía el paso ...el cual me miro como si estuviera examinándome... entonces se detuvo en la mano que le estaba dando a kenthin para luego mirarme a la cara dándome miedo provocando que soltara a kenthin el que me miro extrañado luego vio a el bicolor y sin decir nada me agarro de nuevo de la mano recordándome que no debería tener miedo...

-no le cuentes ni una palabra mas (dijo con seriedad dirigiéndose al castaño entonces se aparto de la puerta dejándonos pasar ) cada raza se ocupa de sus propios problemas ...dijo eso en cuanto pasamos por la puerta kenthin y yo...entonces comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo dejando cerrarse la puerta de la azotea

-¿como pueden ser tan imbecil? dije molesta mientras bajamos las escaleras a la segunda planta

-tiene razón... cada raza soluciona sus problemas...me disculpas quiero arreglar un asunto te veo en clase me dijo soltando mi mano dejándome enfrente de el aula de química

bueno puede que sea cierto cada raza soluciona sus problemas ...y el mio es mi vida privada no puedo dejar que esos dos hagan lo que quieran ya invadieron mi casa quien sabe que libertades mas se pueden tomar ...mire el aula entonces di media vuelta y subí de nuevo a la azotea ..estaba enfrente de la puerta mirando el manillar ...la verdad sonaría muy raro decir```no quiero que os coléis en mi casa´´ nunca e tenido que decir algo así ...bueno tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones mire el manillar con determinación me di ánimos a mi misma y agarre el manilla el cual se bajo y provoco que la puerta se abriera sin previo aviso ...no entendía nada yo quería abrir la puerta pero ni siquiera avía echo fuerza para que el manillar se bajase...¿que avía pasado?

-¿querías algo?dijo una voz seria que venía de cerca de mi la reconocí de inmediato

-¿yo? (dije soltando el manillar y mirando al bicolor) yo...yo...no me salían mas palabras de la boca me avía asustado yo que iba con todo el valor del mundo y ahora nada que patética me siento

-¿tu que? dijo con seriedad aguantando la puerta que yo avía soltando mientras me miraba poniéndome nerviosa de pronto escuche una risa proveniente del pelirrojo que estaba sentado mirando la escena entonce me enfade y recordé que el bicolor avía entrado a mi casa sin permiso

-no quiero que entres a mi casa de nuevo(comente molesta al bicolor el que estaba mirándome extrañado)..es mi casa y no tenéis derecho( al decir no teneis derecho el bicolor me miro molesto poniéndome nerviosa de nuevo pero estaba decidida a terminar por mucho miedo que me diera)y ...bueno...ya sabes...¡quiero tener vida privada alejada de vosotros!...dije para acabar pegando un grito con los ojos cerrados despues de decirlo me quede mas tranquila pero no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos pues tenia algo de miedo

-¿ya acabaste ?presunto con una voz seria con un tono de indiferencia como si no le importara lo mas mínimo lo que le avía dicho

-si respondí intentando parecer segura levantando mi mirada

-¿quieres conversar del tema en otro lugar? comento muy serio pero con una voz amable

-no tengo nada mas que decir dije nerviosa pues me parecía extremada mente extraño su tono amable

-pero yo si ¿vamos? extendió una mano hacia las escaleras detrás mía insinuando que caminara para abajo

-yo ...tengo asuntos que atender ...mejor en otra oportunidad intente disculparme para marcharme

-anna si lysandro te pide algo mejor hazlo ...no te olvides de tu posición comento el pelirrojo desde donde estaba sentado

-bueno ya dije que mas tarde es que no puedo seguir faltando así a clases

-clases no son un problema...tienes libertades como nosotros mientras no suspendas los exámenes no importa...comento el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro que reflejaba lo bien que lo estaba pasando yo le mire con mala cara pues no lo soporto

-¿vamos?... insistió de nuevo el bicolor yo la verdad medi por vencida... baje las escaleras pase por la segunda planta desanimada mientras el bicolor iba a mi lado entonces bajamos a la primera planta donde nos encontramos a kenthin y nathaniel los que vinieron a saludar ...en ese momento no hubiera imaginado lo que pasaria


	9. El comienzo del rencor

**_Capitulo nuevo muy cortito todo hay que decirlo pero con información importante...espero que os guste _**

**_Gracias por el apoyo y poner la historia en favoritos no veási que alegría me dio ver a las nuevas :D _**

**_No tengo mas que decir asta el próximo capitulo :P _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 9 _**

Nunca sabemos en que momento las personalidades cambian cualquier sentimiento que nos provoquen puede cambiar la personalidad de alguien pero nunca podría haber adivinado que el cambio de una personalidad provocara un sentimiento irreconocible para esa persona

bajaba las escaleras que daban al primer piso junto al bicolor cuando me di cuenta que kenthin estaba allí acompañado por el delegado yo le mire de reojo no se si noto que no quería ir con lysandro pero vino y evito que nos dirigiéramos al sótano donde el bicolor me llevaba

-An (dijo con un tono alegre levantando la mano llamando la atencion de lysandro) te estaba buscando (comento acercándose junto al rubio que me miraba con seriedad) alguien quiere disculparse y aclararte unas cosas

-perdóname (dije apenada pues me di cuenta al momento que el problema que tenia el era que nathaniel me pidiera perdón por lo que me dijo ..kenthin es un amor )ahora tengo que hablar con lysandro comente con desgana por lo que note una mirada de enfado mirándome que pertenecía al bicolor

- no creo que le importe que hables un momento con tu amigo( comento con un tono extraño resaltando la palabra amigo despues de decir eso miro al bicolor con una sonrisa ) ¿verdad? pregunto a lysandro el que por alguna extraña razón estaba molesto ...

lysandro estaba molesto pero aun así sonrio con amabilidad y coloco una mano en mi hombro derecho yo note como agarraba la camiseta desde mi hombro sin que nadie lo notara nadie excepto yo

- por supuesto que no me importa pero ( despues de decir eso sonrio con malicia una sonrisa dirigida a kenthin) tengo mucha hambre... y amenos que desees que ( en ese momento bajo la camisa que llevaba un poco mas baja de mi hombro enseñándole a kenthin todas las marcas de sus colmillos en mi piel haciéndome sentir inútil y miserable) me alimente aquí mismo delante tuya ... nos dejaras irnos ...en ese momento quise moverme pero note de kenthin algo que me asusto igual que de lysandro provocando que no deseara ni respirar ..los dos se miraban fijamente sin decirse nada pero solo eso me asustaba no se que pasaba ni el motivo pero desearía poder escapar de aquí

-kenthin vamos (dijo con seriedad el rubio sin obtener respuesta) ella tiene miedo ¿eso deseas? al decir eso kenthin me miro fugazmente entonces se marcho supongo que noto mi miedo por la situación en cuanto se marcharon solonote que el bicolor soltaba mi camisa y agarraba mi brazo llevándome debajo de la escalera al sótano

* * *

_**(Lysandro mientras miraba a kenthin y agarraba la camiseta de anna enseñando sus marcas a`` kenthin´´ y nathaniel )**_

Entérate de una vez te lo dije en casa de anna ...ella es de mi propiedad y jamas podrá ser de la propiedad de nadie mas...estúpido enano deja de mirarme así ...ella ya tiene propietario ¿no lo ves ?

-kenthin vamos (dijo con seriedad el rubio sin obtener respuesta) ella tiene miedo ¿eso deseas? al decir eso el enano se marcho despues de mirar a anna lo que me molesto ¿por que ese proyecto de воўк me incomoda tanto cuando se acerca a ella ?...mire a anna por unos instantes entonces solté su camisa y la agarre del brazo

soy lo suficiente adulto para saber que provocar sentimientos a otras personas no esta bien pero no me importa ahora me da igual ...mi propia madre provocaba sentimientos en ella misma para poder estar junto a mi y aquellos dos ...pero al final termino aunque no estuviera bien provocando sentimientos de odio..ira... para causar su muerte ..para ser asesinada por la persona que ella en el día que murio me dijo que mas amaba ...¿por que ?.. por su mayor deseo y anhelo ... por esa misma causa si yo deseo algo utilizare los mismos poderes que herede de ella ...los mismos poderes que causaron que yo su hijo... la persona que mas amaba la asesinara por su anhelo de libertad ...

* * *

_**(kenthin despues de marcharse estaba en la sala de delegado con nathaniel )**_

acabábamos de llegar a la sala de delegados estaba furioso ¿como era posible que la tratara así? anna no es una zatvoru cualquiera... es la mujer que yo amo la cual a despertado mis poderes antes de tiempo ...¿porque demonios tengo que aguantar eso? ¿por que es un pura sangre? ¿por el tratado de paz entre razas ? ella nunca aceptara a una persona así... nunca aceptara a alguien como el..pero aun así estaba en su casa

-¿quien diablos se cree ? pura sangre de mierda ...en cuanto dije eso lance una silla con todas mi fuerzas hacia una estantería la cual rompí junto a la silla tirando todos los libros ...no podía quitarme de la cabeza las imagen que hacia unos instantes avía visto... esas marcas de colmillos en su piel

-por eso quería alejarla de ti comento nathaniel sacándome de mis pensamientos

-agradece que no lo conseguiste ..por que podías haber sido tu esa silla dije molesto por lo ocurrido

-no me habría importado mejor eso que comience una guerra de nuevo por una chica que solo busca placer ...

-anna no es así ... (le grite a nathaniel furioso por su comentario )no la conoces y te recomiendo que no vuelvas a decir eso jamas

-si señorito ...pero le daré mi consejo por ultima vez ... olvídese de ella... es una zatvoru no conseguirá nada mas que dolor baya a la academia de cazadores y no regrese...comento con un tono de preocupación ..yo estoy harto de escuchar eso de el ...de que me diga que debo olvidarme de ella no puedo ...no quiero ... ella es alguien admirable que aun habiendo sufrido sigue sonriendo y resistiéndose a ser una zatvoru

-mañana me iré para aprender controlar esto y despues regresare mientras tanto tu la cuidaras (despues de decir eso mire a nathaniel con seriedad )y cuidado con decir algo que la haga huir o asustarse de mi ...por que en ese caso no se que seré capaz de hacer ...ya que para entonce abre despertado del todo... para cuando regrese me agradaría que conocieras su historia como la se yo ..comente molesto para irme despues sin decir nada mas tengo muchas cosas que hacer para poder despedirme correctamente de anna y lo primero es relajarme pues no deseo que me recuerde así ...ella no debe conocer esta parte de mi o dejara de apreciarme


	10. Reconociendo Problema

**_Capitulo 10 _**

**_(Castiel en la azotea pensando mientras kenthin nathaniel lysandro y anna estaban en la planta baja en el pasillo de la escuela )  
_**

Parece que perdí un juguete entretenido ...( bostece) tampoco importa mucho... lysandro se suele cansar de ellos antes que yo ...(me puse de pie y mire al patio done en la entrada vi aúna mujer de cabellos plateados que me pareció la mujer de mi hermanastro ) ...rosa ¿que hará aquí? ( me fije en la chica dándome cuenta que no era rosa ya que su atuendo no concordaba la muchacha extraña iba vestida con unos pantalones baqueros y una camisa rosada en el cuello llevaba una especie de gargantilla de color azul que parecía mas un lazo ...por otro lado sus ojos tambien eran diferentes ... la mire con interés cuando note como esa chica desconocida dirigió su mirada hacia mi dejando ver con claridad sus ojos azules acto seguido dejo ver una sonrisa tierna en su rostro para luego levantar su mano y saludarme con total inocencia) esta chica ¿quien sera? ..hay que ser estúpida para saludar a un extraño (no pude evitar mirarla asta que se marcho del centro) ...espero que sea una alumna nueva estoy cansado de ver las mismas caras todos los días ( me canse de estar en la azotea por lo que me dirigí al sótano de la escuela )desde que lysandro me prohibió tocar a anna me aburro mucho..y de eso ya hace tres dias...tampoco es que debrah cambie mi humor ...debería mandarla a bolar ya perdí el interés en ella y se volvió muy pesada con eso de que es mi novia...esa mujer delira ¿yo su gatito? ..ja ...imposible nunca seria capaz de tener a mi lado una mujer inferior a mi ...antes de darme cuenta estaba en la puerta debajo de las escaleras que daban a la segunda plata por lo que entre por la puerta y vi una imagen que nunca pensé que presenciaría

Anna estaba tumbada en el sofá dominada completamente por las habilidades de mi amigo el que parecía avía mordido varias veces a la zatvoru en el cuello en diferentes sitos dejando visibles las marcas de sus colmillos ...pero eso aunque es extraño y sorprendente en el no era lo que me asombro sino lo que en ese momento hacia... besaba a la muchacha en los labios con ternura ¿que diablos le estaba pasando a mi amigo? ..no pude evitar quedarme inmóvil en la entrada ...ese beso que vi que le daba y que esa chica respondía sin saber el motivo solo tenia un significado... lysandro la desea como mujer ...

-¿que quieres? comento realmente enfadado mientras se ponía de pie y se apartaba de la joven lo que me saco de mi asombro

- oye relájate eres tu el que siempre dice que eso ( señale el sofá ) no debe mancharse comente molesto por el tono

- es mio puedo hacer lo que desee comento con un tono irritante nunca me avía hablado así

- bale ...entiendo que quieras estar solo y te dejare con ella en cuanto contestes a mi pregunta ( mire a mi amigo algo enfadado) ¿que pasa ? dije mirándolo con seriedad

-ahora no puedo ni deseo hablar comento agarrando la mano de la muchacha con sumo cuido

- solo provoca que tenga sueño y déjala durmiendo no se ira de aquí comente molesto entonces entre al sótano y cerré la puerta para comenzar a bajar las escaleras dejando claro que no me marcharía asta saber que pasaba por un momento pensé que me gritaría o echaría a patadas ...pero no fue así mientras agarraba la mano de anna la incito a tener cansancio y sueño por lo que esta se durmió entonces dio un suspiro y me miro con seriedad despues de depositar la manos de anna en el sofá con cuidado

- ¿recuerdas que te comente como murio mi madre? dijo con seriedad

-si respondí con la misma seriedad que el

- fue el día despues de mi cumpleaños en el cual mi padre tenia planeado regalarme mi primera duktras ...yo unos años atrás avía conocido a una niña la cual veía en el parque de la ciudad cercana a mi casa todos los días era una chica la cual yo creía completamente humana y aun así la convertí en mi amiga y sin darme cuenta me enamoro...el día anterior a mi cumpleaños mi padre me llevo al pueblo y pregunto que humana deseaba ...no vi ninguna que me agradara asta que divise a la muchacha de la que te hable antes y sin pensarlo dos veces la señale sin saber su destino ...mi padre asesino a casi toda su familia y la trajo a casa el mismo día de mi cumpleaños justo cuando mi madre no estaba ...me dijo que tenia que hacer para convertirla y lo ice sin dudarlo ya que llevaba años soñando con probar su sangre ...fue algo inolvidable esa sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo fue abrumadora ...pero mi madre regreso esa misma noche junto a mis dos hermanos ... ese día lo note normalmente mi madre no hacia mucho esfuerzo en controlar sus emociones pero ese día izo un gran esfuerzo que me izo comprobar que ella se provocaba las emociones de amor hacia mi padre el que comento a mi querida madre que yo tenia una zatvoru ...no comprendí lo que era o lo que pasaba asta que mi madre me explico que eran las zatvoru contándome su historia y el por que se quedo con mi padre sin intentar huir ..acabo de hablar en la madrugada el día despues de mi cumpleaños para luego provocar que yo la liberara de su tormento...me sentia confuso y furioso por lo ocurrido ...se que mis hermanos aprovecharon la confusión que sentia y borraron el nombre ademas de la cara de esa chica de mis recuerdos ya que yo no era el único interesado en ella...

- ¿estarás de broma? comente con seriedad interrumpido el relato

- para mi pesar ..no (dijo mirando con ternura a la chica que seguía dormida) aunque ahora llamen a cualquiera que tenga buena sangre zatvoru ella es una real...ella es una воўк encadenada por toda su vida ...

- no puede ser ...no te vi en sus recuerdos ...volví a interrumpirle ya que no me lo podía creer

- ¿no notaste algo extraño en ellos? ... pregunto haciéndome pensar en ello

-pues ahora que lo mencionas ... no vi nada de cuando ella era humana..comente despues de un rato meditando

- fue mi hermano alex siempre ha echo mas caso a nuestro otro hermano comento con seriedad y algo de rencor cuando se refería a sus hermanos

- igual tienes un problema... ella odia al que la trasformo comente para que olvidara el tema de anna ...no me agrada nada su comportamiento parece otro

- piensa que es mi otro hermano..comento con indiferencia sin tomar en cuenta lo que mencione

-¿y si lo descubre ? cuestione simulando interés ...no me quise dar por vencido deseo que entre en razón ...anna de seguro es una de las ultimas воўк trasformadas antes del tratado...no importa lo que sienta por ella ...asta yo se que conlleva un gran peligro tener una verdadera zatvoru

- para cuando lo haga estará tan confundida que sera el menor de sus problemas respondió con seguridad completa en sus palabras que me asombraron por completo ya que yo creía que se prometió no usarlo despues de lo ocurrido con nina

- ¿no me digas que ...

-mi madre se provocaba afecto por mi padre no veo el motivo de el por que yo no deba hacerlo con ella ...al fin y al cabo sigue llevando mi marca ..( al terminar de decir eso despues de interrumpirme le mire molesto y con seriedad ya que yo se lo que sus habilidades pueden provocar en una persona )...no te confundas se bien que esta mal pero no permitiré que nadie vuelva a apartarla de mi lado como en su día hicieron mis hermanos ... comento dándome una palmada en el hombro intentando reconfortarme

-eso esta muy bien ...pero yo creo que el enano ya la ha apartado dije para ver su reacción pues seguía sin creer lo que avía escuchado

-en el momento que ella me diga que desea ser libre por que su corazón pertenezca otro ...tal como ice con mi madre la liberare y despues mi existencia acabara con la suya ...``acaba de escuchar algo que no podía creer ¿a tanto llegaba eso que sentia por anna ? ..como su amigo no puedo hacer nada por hacerle cambiar de parecer

-muy bien lo entiendo ...te ayudare en lo que quieras...para mi desgracia no puedo dejar solo a un vampiro que nunca recuerda donde deja su libreta de poemas comente con un tono burlón

-que amable comento con seriedad y algo de sarcasmo que era difícil de escuchar en el

- supongo que lo tomare como un gracias( comente con una gran sonrisa burlona despues mi amigo soltó una leve sonrisa entonces yo me puse serio ya que no deseo que todo acabe como acabo con nina ) por hoy deberias dejarla si fuerzas demasiado sus sentimientos puede acabar como ya sabes quien ...comente sin pronunciar su nombre ya que era un tema el cual prometimos no hablar nunca

-para mi anna no es un juego dijo con seriedad y molesto por mi comentario

- si pero todavía su sangre de воўк no a despertado ¿verdad? (dije con seriedad) tu veras si quieres verla loca (al decir esas palabras me miro con mala cara) se que no son la misma persona ni lo haces por el mismo motivo pero ¿te arriesgaras solo por un poco de placer? ...pensé que eras mas listo comente con burla en mis ultimas palabras

- eres un cretino (dijo muy molesto mientras subía las escaleras que daban a la puerta del sótano ) acompáñala a su casa ..me ordeno con un tono mas calmado y salio del sótano ...

Es mi único amigo y siempre a sido el que a cuidado de que no me metiera en líos o me frenaba cuando propasaba los limites ...esta es la primera vez que soy yo el que asume el papel de persona ..responsable podría decirse y la verdad es algo extraño ... por culpa de esta chica de cabello negro y ojos dorados( me quede mirando a anna) seguro tendré que hacerlo de nuevo ...seria tan fácil acabar con el problema ( al pensar eso cree en la palma de mi mano una llama de fuego y la mantuve mirando a la chica )pero hacerlo provocaría un rencor que no deseo ganarme (entonce extinguí la llama y aparte mi vista de anna) ..ya le dije que le ayudaría y eso pienso hacer aunque tenga que ser el sensato en esta historia ... no permitiré que nadie que no sea lysandro se gane su corazón ...por que si eso llegara a pasar perdería a la única persona por la que e sentido afecto ...perdería a mi única familia ...mi hermano sin lazos de sangre

* * *

_**Mucha información importante jaja... ¿no os parece que castiel es un amor ? **_

_**a mi si me lo parece ...bueno un capitulo mas escrito y subido :P **_

_**espero que os gustase **_

_**gracias por el apoyo y espero que me comentéis que os pareció **_

_**un besazo y asta el proximo capitulo :P **_


	11. Reaccion y Consecuencia

**_Capitulo 11 _**

**_(Anna en el sótano siendo despertada por castiel ) _**

Yo estaba tumbada en el sofá del sótano durmiendo cuando sentí una mano zarandearme

-he despierta ...anna despierta ..sentia como al escuchar esas palabras alguien movía mi cuerpo por lo que abrí un poco mis ojos ... cuando los abrí creí ver a un chico de cabello largo marrón y ojos rojos enfrente mía ..provocando que me doliera la cabeza...sin entender el porque o el motivo dije un nombre

- ¿dimitry? pregunte confusa no savia quien era ese tal dimitry ni el motivo de haberlo dicho o el porque solo el echo de haber pronunciado ese nombre provocaba tal dolor haciéndome sentir el mismo dolor que cuando intento mirar la marca en mi espalda..aun así ..despues de abrir bien los ojos ni recode haber mencionado tal nombre fue un momento un lapsus donde la persona que tenia enfrente me pareció otra la cual ni siquiera se quien es

- que dices idiota escuche que me decía el chico que poco a poco comenzó a tener el cabello mas corto rojo y los ojos grises su cara se trasformo en la de castiel al cual tarde en reconocer

- suéltame exigí cuando me di cuenta de que era el pelirrojo con su cara de pocos amigos tan cerca de mi

el pelirrojo obedeció inmediatamente y me soltó los brazos que hacia un momento estaba moviendo mi cuerpo para despertarme

-muévete te voy a llevar a casa comento con seriedad mientras yo agarraba mi cabeza con cara dolor ..dolor que poco a poco desaparecía

-gracias por el ofrecimiento ( me levante del sofá un poco confusa ) pero ...puedo caminar sola no necesito tu ayuda le dije molesta y camine hacia las escaleras aturdida meditando

He tenido un sueño extraño ..recuerdo el problema que paso con kenthin pero despues de eso ...¿me desmalle? ...o sera que ..no jamas nunca pediría que me mordieran ..yo no pude pedirle eso..y menos le bese ...definitivamente me desmalle ...¿sera que tengo que alimentarme mejor ? ..si es eso ..tendré que buscar a alguien que me alimente ...odio tomar sangre perteneciente aun cuerpo humano o de vampiro ...por esa misma razón nunca en todos estos años e dejado que nadie tocara mi sangre no soporto la idea de hacer eso de nuevo ...de verme como esos monstruos aun así para mi desgracia no puedo seguir así ...pero ¿quien ?...¿quien me entregaría su sangre por gusto ?

-ey ( sentí como el pelirrojo me agarraba del hombro llamando mi atencion y provocando que dejara de pensar entonces le mire ) despierta ...¿en que demonios piensas? ...(al mirarle mi cara reflejo interés ..``el ..este estúpido pelirrojo podría alimentarme ´´ ..al ver el pelirrojo mi cara soltó mi hombro) ¿que mierda te pasa? pregunto con voz nerviosa y esa cara de pocos amigos yo por unos momento pensé en pedirle que me dejara alimentarme pero al pensarlo me bino a la cabeza aquellas veces que me alimentaba de lili ...siempre que me apetece tomar sangre inconscientemente pienso en ese día en el que ella murio ...el día que yo la mate por dejar salir a este monstruo que llevo en mi interior ...esa quimera la cual es dominada por ese vampiro de ojos azules ..tan azules como el cielo de un día despejado ese maldito ser que produce tantos sentimientos en mi ..rencor ..ira .. miedo ..todo tipo de sentimiento que me hacen perder la voluntad de vivir en este maravilloso mundo

-me marcho comente seria pensando en ese hombre ...comencé a caminar subí las escalera y salí al pasillo para no mucho despues salir del instituto ...olvide mi mochila..libros todo en el centro y me dirigí a mi casa siendo perseguida por el pelirrojo que iba pocos pasos detrás mía no me di cuenta de su presencia asta que una voz conocida me llamo sacando mi confusa mente de los recuerdos de ese hombre de ojos azules el cual sin darme cuanta comparaba con el bicolor

- anna me llamo una voz alegre perteneciente a kenthin al cual mire de inmediato sin tener tiempo a poder devolverle el saludo o decir palabra alguna ya que en el momento que le mire fui a garrada ..el pelirrojo en un instante me cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas y me llevo en dirección contraria a mi casa ... en apenas unos segundos kenthin desapareció de mi vista sin darme tiempo a reaccionar

-suéltame...estúpido tomate ...e dicho que me sueltes le gritaba a el pelirrojo mientras movía mis piernas y con mis brazos le golpeaba en la espalda cuando me di cuanta de que estaba siendo llevada por los tejados de la ciudad en la otra dirección ...

-llévala a casa ...imbecil.. murmuraba molesto sin hacerme caso

-mierda quería hablar con kenthin (justo cuando acabe la frase el pelirrojo se paro dejo de correr y me bajo dejándome enfrente suya yo sin pensarlo dos veces de la rabia que tenia golpee la cara de castiel dejando la marca de mi mano en su cara y provocando que el pelirrojo mirara al suelo ) hay tienes tu pago por el viajecito (comente molesta y me puse a caminar hacia la dirección de donde venia pero no pude dar un paso pues de nuevo el chico me agarro pero esta vez de una de mis manos camino tirando de mi asta llegar a un edificio y llamo a la puerta) ¿que diablos te pasa? ¿por que no me dejas tranquila? pregunte enfadada

-maldita se ¿quieres callarte de una vez? pregunto furioso y a gritos

-no... no quiero...antes de pode acabar la frase abrió la puerta una chica de cabello castaño la misma que me dijo que era la novia de el pelirrojo

-¿que hace esta aquí? pregunto la chica impidiendo el paso al edificio

-no molestes comento el pelirrojo apartando a la chica de enfrente

-¿porque me tratas así gatito? dijo indignada yo intente aprovechar y tire de mi brazo par conseguir soltarme pero fue inútil ya que solo me agarro con mas fuerza al sentir que moví el brazo

- ¿y lysandro ? pregunto sin hacer caso a la chica y muy molesto

- en la biblioteca de la segunda planta contesto rápidamente la muchacha

- dile que le dejo un regalo en su cuarto comenzó a caminar tirando de mi con fuerza mientras yo intentaba dar macha atrás detrás de el ...¿que estaba pasando? ...¿por que que avía echo ?

-gatito dijo chica con una voz muy tierna despues de a toda prisa cerrar la puerta

-¿que ? pregunto exaltado el pelirrojo girando bruscamente hacia ella

-si quieres la llevo yo a el cuarto de lysandro ( el pelirrojo la miro asombrado ) ella debe sentir miedo es bueno que le busquéis una miga...comento con una voz algo triste y aniñada castiel la miro y la sonrio

-pensé que no te caía bien dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

-eres un genio ...eso es mas que obvio comente mirando incrédula a la chica

- si bueno ..eso fue antes de darme cuenta que le perteneces a lysandro comento con total inocencia yo no cambie mi cara asta que sentí como el pelirrojo me arrojo hacia la castaña que pensé me dejaría caer al suelo ...pero sorprendiendome sujeto mis hombros con sumo cuidado evitando que me cayera

-si le pasa algo ...lysandro te ara picadillo ...comento con esa sonrisa para despues comenzar a marcharse yo de la sorpresa vi como se iba asta que reaccione

-¿ que ? ( me aparte con rapidez de la castaña) no me dejes con esta psicopatía le grite al pelirrojo levanto su brazo derecho enseñándome el dedo indice de esa mano

-Son las vueltas de tu pago por el viaje comento para luego desaparecer

Odio a los vampiros...odio comer sangre ...odio en lo que convertido ...pero ahora odio una cosa mas que nada en este mundo ...y no es por que sienta miedo...que va... es porque simplemente ese ser es arrogante vampiro y le encanta la sangre ...ademas su cabello en rojo tomate ...y yo ..odio el rojo

* * *

_**ya se me tarde si cierto pero bueno ya tengo el capitulo y espero les allá gustado mucho... mucho **_

_**gracias por el apoyo y nada mas **_

_**asta el proximo capitulo ;P**_


	12. aviso

_**Aviso importante **_

_**hace poco comencé a leer el libro de **__**Dracula **__** de Bram Stoker cuando lo acabe el libro retomare la historia asta entonces por favor tengan paciencia me tomara unas tres semanas ya que estoy con exámenes **_

_**siento las molestias y na pasadlo bien con las demás historias que actualizare en breves **_

_**;P **_


End file.
